


活火山 | Something About Volcanoes (Chinese translation)

by MrFrame



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFrame/pseuds/MrFrame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你就想想吧，”Hux的双手夸张地在空中打开，“那戏剧性，那混乱，那八卦。能比一场度假婚礼更好的也就只有一个温暖人心的出柜故事了，这下你就能把焦点从那些自私的恩爱小亲戚和他们令人生厌的现充追求中夺走了。然后你再等上几个月，跟他们宣布说那只是一时糊涂，你实际上已经开心地和...我不造，一个抱枕什么的订婚了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something About Volcanoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570964) by [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts). 



> 已经在微博上发过，来ao3存个档~

“妈，我——”Ben对着耳机一通急切的低语，Hux有试着不去偷听，但那实在是太难了，谁让他面前的excel表格如此的无聊，而他背后正在进行的对话又那么有趣呢。

“我知道，”Ben接着说，“只是——好吧，好，随你便了。”沉默。“行吧，没问题，在梅西百货注册的是吧，知道了。回见。”又沉默，然后一句安静的：“我也爱你，再见。”

Ben和他母亲的对话总是这样由一连串的单音节词组成，一天还要有好几次。Hux觉得这实在是太神奇了，因为拿他自己来说，自从来美国之前和他母亲握手告别之后他就再也没和她有过联络了。

Hux把转椅转了个个儿，他们两个的办公小隔间那么小，Hux的膝盖差点都要撞上Ben的椅子了。“Aww，”Hux故意招他，“小北鼻爱妈咪。”

“Hux你闭嘴，”Ben厉声说到，转都不转过来，Hux看到他急忙把一个梅西百货的窗口最小化了，“你是蛋里孵出来的，你那冷血爬行动物的心根本理解不了母爱之类的东西。”

“你可不要小瞧了玩过《好妈妈模拟器5》的人，”Hux对着Ben的椅子后面踢了一脚，“中午吃什么？”

Ben双手捂脸，几缕长长的头发从他嬉皮士风的发髻里掉了出来。“吃绝望，”他的回答被手挡住了，有点听不清。

Hux一蹬脚，转椅就到了Ben旁边，他一只手搭在Ben的（怎么那么大的←Hux才没有过分在意）肱二头肌上。“不知道你听了会不会好受些，但今天‘绝望’在打折。”

Ben发出被折磨的声音。

“那家中餐馆怎么样？”Hux先提了个建议。

Ben终于正眼看他了，这次使用的是“告知Hux你刚才说了智障的话”号瞪视特别版。“他们家上个月就关门了，你不记得了么？”

Hux沉思状。“一点不记得。”

“你在他们家的拌面里找到了根木棍，货真价实的树枝，叶子都配齐的那种。”

Hux摇摇头。“完全没印象。”

“Jesus，你到底是怎么还能保住工作的？”

“我口活好啊，”Hux站起来把他的西装外套从隔板的挂钩上取下来，“那我们就披萨吧，然后你就可以跟我讲你有多爱你妈妈了。” （*Hux有口音‘mather’）

“Mother，”Ben回敬到，一边把自己的耳机摘下来，“你要说的那个词念‘mother’。”

* * *

Ben嘴里还塞着吃的就说话，按理来说Hux应该是烦得受不了的，但是他们都这样一周五天一起吃午饭快要有五年了，所以Hux已经不稀得浪费宝贵的精力在Ben烦人的小毛病上了。好吧。大部分烦人的小毛病。还是有一大群东西Hux完全不能忍的。比如说他有时候会在办公桌下面剪脚趾甲，或者他习惯用四根手指打字却还宣称他打字效率很高，再比如说他老是把他那过于紧的衬衫袖子挽上去导致Hux不能集中精力在他最爱的工作上。

所以当Hux正在听Ben讲那些毫无条理，千篇一律的他家的故事的时候（说得他把这家所有人的名字都记住了，就好像他们是那种永远都拍不完的操蛋情景喜剧里的角色一样），他把注意力转移到Ben那张塞满了食物，大张着的嘴巴上。

等他回过神来就已经听到Ben在说，“所以现在就成了个了 _度假_ 婚礼（*destination wedding专门去某个地方办婚礼）。他们要把我们全都飞去夏威夷。”

“他们啥？”Hux问到，手停在半空中正要往他那块大披萨上轻轻地洒帕玛森奶酪。

“他们居然要求我从这么紧张的日程里抽出一周的时间来——”

“可你真心除了工作和玩Minecraft就没干别的了啊。”

“—— _一周的时间来_ ，”Ben又强调了一边，“飞夏威夷。你知道那一趟要飞多久么？十个小时， _十个小时_ 诶！我该怎么办啊？”

“大部分小朋友会带一本涂色书到飞机上去。”

“Go suck a bag of dicks.”

Hux无视他，也顺带无视了有点黏的奶酪瓶子（*是那种胡椒瓶子），把它放回了用空电灯泡盒子（六个的那种）做的调料盒里。“有免费的夏威夷旅行你居然还要抱怨。”

“只是经济上免费啊，真正的成本是我的精神力啊。”

“哦，你确实没剩多少精神力可以再分出去了。”

Ben盯着他，然后终于，谢天谢地，“你这人怎么会有朋友的？”

“太简单了，我没有。”

他这么说既是一句无害的嘲讽，也是陈述事实。除了偶尔和他父亲的酒后电邮和电话之外，每天和Ben出来吃午饭就是他的主要社交活动了。还有就是和超市里那个收银的老奶奶谈些有的没的，她总是问Hux的猫怎么样了。Hux觉得这样挺好，毕竟大部分人比Ben还能烦他，而且他喜欢跟别人说他的猫。

“我想说的是，”Ben塞了一口新的食物，又开始了，“我不想去，我也不觉得我有什么必要去，而且我妈还坚持要我带一个date——”

Hux的头瞬间抬起来了，“她说什么？”

“对吧？我跟她说了那不可能。我上一个约的女孩还是高中毕业舞会的时候呢，还是看了一眼Poe·他妈的·Dameron就把我甩了。而且，这个Poe·他妈的·Dameron，也极有可能要去这次婚礼，因为他的BFF就是我表妹的未婚夫。

Hux听到“女孩”的时候胸口感到一阵小难过，暂时性地戳破了他幸福的小泡泡，那个在此之前还是性别指代不明造成的小泡泡。他拒绝在这件事上想太多，而是把所有的精力都用在让自己接下来的话显得语气正常上，这个机会多难得啊。“你说钱全由你妈妈出？交通，住宿，吃的？”

“对啊，”Ben说，接着喝了一大口激浪（*那个汽水饮料），声音极不雅观，有必要出这么大声么。

“出你的那份，还有你date的那份？”Hux想进一步弄清。

Ben不屑地哼了一声。“她倒是想呢。”

Hux胳膊肘撑在桌子上往前倾过身来。“Benjamin，你现在可得给我听好了——”

Ben本来面无表情的脸忽然露出了恐惧，眼睛瞪得老大，他知道Hux想要干什么了。“你说都别说。”

“这可是对你有利的。”

“no。”

“如果你把我带过去做你的date，”Hux开始讲解了，“你就可以在讨好你妈妈的同时——”

“别说了。”

“搅黄你表妹的婚礼了，‘吓到了吧！原来我有点gay。’”

“绝对不行。”

“你就想想吧，”Hux的双手夸张地在空中打开，“那戏剧性，那混乱，那八卦。能比一场度假婚礼更好的也就只有一个温暖人心的出柜故事了，这下你就能把焦点从那些自私的恩爱小亲戚和他们令人生厌的现充追求中夺走了。然后你再等上几个月，跟他们宣布说那只是一时糊涂，你实际上以及开心地和...我不造，一个抱枕什么的订婚了。”

Ben并没有对此作出回答，他向后靠在了靠椅上，双手交叉在胸（←那么宽，那么厚实的肌肉，Hux才不会注意到这些事呢）前，于是Hux就接着说了，“还有我，我可是为你上刀山下火海啊，我会做你的穿着熨好的卡其裤的骑士，帮你在随身行李里装上涂色书，还会跟你妈妈进行一些生动有趣又不失品味的政治对话。这些都是帮你的忙啊，Benjamin，是我发自内心的善良啊。”

Ben接着，安静地，瞪着他，他那曲线完美的下巴正用一种让Hux怀疑他是不是从来没做过爱的方式咬着那根吸管。

Hux叹了口气，他知道怎么让自己的条件听起来更诱人。他从来没有像现在这样想要逃离现实一阵子，从眼前这些不断出现的扯淡的工作的破事儿中解放出来清清脑子。“我帮你挑礼物，”等着他的还是沉默，Hux终于败下阵来，“我还会帮你写一个月份的TPS report（*泛指一切无意义的书面工作）。”

Ben阴沉沉的脸一秒钟变出个大大的胜利的微笑。“成交。”

* * *

“hey, Hux?”那之后Ben问到，差不多就在Hux的‘意外两点钟趴桌子上的午觉’之后不久。

“什么事，Benjamin？”Hux回到，他正不怎么上心地在网上挑泳裤，一只手握拳撑着脸。他要准备的东西太多了。

“你来这个婚礼只是想要次免费旅行。”

那不是个问句。“我以为我说的话已经暗含这个意思了，”接下来的这段沉默还伴随着Ben电脑鼠标的（并没有在工作的）点击声，还有其他小隔间里小声答电话的声音，“是什么让你觉得还有其他原因了么？”

“没啊？”Ben回答道，有点不确定的样子，然后又更坚定地，“没有。”

“好吧，”Hux敢确定现在这情景有那么一点尴尬，但他就是说不上为什么，“如果不行的话——”

“不不，没事的。hey，我们一会儿开会要带电脑么？”

Hux这边一个弹窗出来提醒他十五分钟之后销售部门有个会，Phasma还毫不悔改地用桃红色的comic sans字体写了，‘ _BRING LAPTOPS_ ’。

“带，”Hux说。看到Ben又一副，呃，Ben的样子，他也把这段对话放下了。Hux看了看自己的印着英国国旗的咖啡杯里面那点可怜的渣渣。“但我得先去再接杯咖啡，陪我去趟休息室？”

* * *

“下周会有IT的人来给我们讲解新的电话系统，”Phasma站在会议桌前面说。所有人都开始把纸装回文件夹，关上笔记本电脑。

Hux也从会议桌旁站起来，悄悄地，用只有Ben能听到的声音说：“希望我们还能打外部电话啊，要是我们的妈宝不能及时听到每日家庭八卦那可就太可惜了。”

Ben完全没有动摇：“我可不像某人，每天早上花一个小时在reddit上和人争论蜜蜂的健康问题。”

“蜜蜂 _很重要_ 的，Ben——”（*CSR重要话题，遏制蜜蜂数量减少）

“Brendol，”Phasma从桌子的另一头叫了他的名字，“占用你一会儿时间。”

Hux试图掩饰他心里立刻登顶的焦虑值。过去这一年里每一次和Phasma的私谈都句句暗示着他已经处于被炒鱿鱼的危险边缘了。Phasma手上握着那么多把柄，Hux一直都得小心翼翼的，她就像狙击手盯猎物一样盯着他，等他一搞砸，就能赶紧往他头上订个粉纸片一了百了。（*美国的解雇通知是粉色的）

Ben做了个假惺惺的道歉的表情然后离开了，现在只剩下Hux和Phasma两个人。她冷酷、杀人的目光简直要把他刺穿了，她说：“等你带薪假休完回来，HR的代表要见见你。”

Hux一下就知道不妙了，但他回答的时候尽量维持声音稳定：“听起来像要来个趴体了啊，我该付多少披萨钱？你知道那些HR的人都欢快得很。”

“都有数不清的竞争者联系我们管我们要你的reference了，我承认你确实商业头脑还有些欠缺，但从没想过你做事这么没策略啊。”

Hux的笔掉了。过去这几个月里他不停地接到奇怪的电话，收到神秘的邮件，都是些公司想要跟他安排面试。他礼貌地拒绝了所有的邀请，直到这一刻之前他还以为那都是因为经济形势现在变好了，或者是因为他的LinkedIn上神秘增加的浏览量。“我完全不知情，我没有申请过别的地方，你知道我在这里工作很满足的，”他并没有提事实上他讨厌死这份工作了，唯一让他留下来的只有他的隔间同事还有赖以谋生的工资，“我发誓，他们只是些猎头。”

“我也想相信你，Brendol。但是现在高层已经知道这事了...”她没把话说完；她无需把话说完。 _看来不妙_ 。

Hux咬住自己的舌头免得说出些一时冲动的话。他收起笔记本电脑，努力挤出一个抿着嘴的微笑：“我十分期待和他们见面。”

Phasma又加了一句：“我会给你发一个日历提醒的。”

等走到她的视线之外，Hux就冲Phasma比了个中指。

* * *

Hux马上就发现了，只有他自己主动提起来的时候他们才会讨论婚礼的事，而且Ben总是用简短的句子回答，或者干脆就是‘我不知道’，直到Hux自己也烦了，就不问他了。他们两个正一起往停车场走（不知为什么他们的车总是挨着停），Hux问：“你告诉你妈妈你要带客人来了么？”既然Ben这么不愿意提这个话题，Hux都不再用date这个词了，他拒绝考虑Ben其实是个恐同的可能性。这可都2016年了啊，Ben这次这么明显的小孩子斗气式的表现一定有别的原因，Hux只是想不出那是什么。

“说了，”Ben说，一边按下他那辆妈咪给买的宝马车的远程启动按钮，完全是为了烦Hux。

“那她说什么？”Hux接着问，成功地被六七米开外就响起来的引擎声烦到了。

Ben耸了耸肩，“就说她很期待见我的...客人。”

“就这样就没了？没有什么‘哦！Benny！恭喜你啊！’？”

“她才不是那种到处祝贺别人的人呢。而且我也没说什么具体的。”

Hux想了想，“不错啊，保持神秘感。”

“你工作找得怎么样了？”Ben问他。Hux不知道他是因为那些招聘的人的电话在笑话他，还是真的在问他一个问题。不管怎样，Hux还没有跟Ben提他现在已经快到断头台上了。他不想再给Ben增加额外的压力，现在他每天和他妈妈的电话都从简短的早上讨论一下升级到一个小时及以上的争论了，一整天他的电话都收短信响个不停。

“我没有在找新工作。我还挺喜欢这里的，但是除了我好像就没人信了。”

谢天谢地，Ben没有接着追问。等他们终于走到车旁边，Hux打开他可怜的2002卡罗拉的后门，把公文包扔了进去。他坐到驾驶座上，又看了看Ben，然后郑重地说：“你知道我们还有不到一星期就要出发了吧？”

Ben都不抬头看他，把玩着手里的车钥匙。“嗯，我知道。”

“我的天啊，Ben，你什么问题啊？免费度假诶！你在无意义的婚礼传统的世界里挣扎的时候还有一个朋友来帮你保持精神正常呢！我刚才有说到 _免费度假_ 么？”

“‘度假’，你一直用这个词，我不确定它是你想的那个意思。”

Hux按捺住了翻白眼的冲动，但也就是将将吧，他才不要这么简单就上套然后开始一场流行文化知识大战*呢。“你担心的就是这个么？你真心相信你不可能玩得愉快？”

（*刚才Ben说的句子是个meme：You keep using that word, I do not think it means what you think it means原句出自《公主新娘》）

“Organa-Skywalker-Solo家的家庭聚会从来都不愉快，我一直都在试图告诉你啊。”

“你根本就什么都没告诉过我。真是交流有方啊，Benjamin，五星高效沟通。”

本无奈地捏了捏他尺寸可观的鼻梁，Hux被打断的时候正在想一句妙语，是有关大手，大鼻子，和大——

“我不想把你吓到，没别的意思，”Ben说，“如果你要掺和进来，那你就真得投入进来。你以为一切都很简单，但那一定会是你人生中最糟糕的一周的。当我的，呃， _客人_ ，是有副作用的。”

就在这时Hux才猛地意识到，Ben有多么不了解他，他居然会觉得去夏威夷一周有可能成为Hux人生中最糟糕的时光。同时这也告诉Hux，Ben之前到底过着怎样优越的生活，毕竟家族聚会就是他面临的最大的问题了。

“副作用？”Hux问，“恶心？头晕？溃疡？挫伤？口臭？真菌感染——”

“我们是同事，好吧？”Ben说到，特别大声，语气还那么狠，Hux从来没听他这样说话过。Ben平常很温和，尽管有时有些怪癖，不过在他自己讲的故事里他总是一个控制不住自己脾气的，比现实更危言耸听的角色。Hux把那归结为一种偏离实际的自我理想化，但是现在他开始怀疑了，是不是就和Ben不了解他一样，他也没有自己想象的那么了解Ben呢？“我们是同事，等这次旅行结束了，我们还得回到这里，每天都要见面，直到你找到一份更好的工作。”

Hux停住了，他又一次感受到了背叛，连Ben都在赶着他赶紧离开公司。总之，现在这个情况就是Hux要在讽刺和真诚间做出选择的时刻了，而且他从来都不擅长做出正确的选择。

“Benjamin，”Hux开始了，他严肃的目光注视着Ben，Ben看起来就像个长得过大的，被吓到的小狗狗，“唯一会变的就是我的隔间。”Ben的表情马上就变成了一脸困惑，Hux帮他澄清了，“因为我会用你的丢人的照片把它铺满的，我的sim卡里能塞下多少张我就印多少张。”

* * *

Hux看了下手机上的时间，早上五点过几分。他第二次敲了一阵Ben的门，尽管有点担心吵醒邻居，但要想把Ben从床上叫起来就别无他法了。

他又按了一遍发送键，让Ben的手机响着，同时大拇指使劲地按门铃，希望这些混合式噪音能把Ben弄来把这该死的门打开。

终于，他听见了一个还不太清醒的声音，“Jesus fuck, Hux, calm your tits.”（*短语表‘你冷静’，冷静下你的奶子hhhh傻笑着留了下来）

Ben打开门，一只手还在困呼呼地揉眼睛。他的头发一团糟，穿着宽松的T恤和睡裤——和Hux平时习惯看到的正相反。Hux这时才发现，而且还是伴着一种像是被推进一池冰水里一样的不适感，他要忍受一星期，一星期看着不一样的Ben。他们相互认识的这五年里，还从来没在工作外见到过对方。这感觉真奇怪，初次踏入不熟悉的领域的感觉，比Hux的预期还要令他不安。

Ben上下打量着他，显然一样也被Hux的熨过的卡其裤（他没开玩笑）+格子衫的装束惊到了。“你看起来就像是Bret Easton Ellis的小说里的东西（*《美国精神病人》作者），”他的目光停在了Hux的鞋上，“那是乐福鞋么？谁还穿乐福鞋啊？”

“容易脱啊，”Hux解释道。他环顾Ben的公寓，看起来比他的车是要差了些，但还是远远超出了Hux能负担得起的范围。这地方乱糟糟的，可能开始的时候就没怎么装修，一个studio（*卧室客厅厨房都在一起的房型），硬木地板上摆着张床垫，阁楼窗户可以眺望城市的风景，“你为什么还没准备好？我们要赶飞机啊。”

“八点的飞机，”Ben不可置信地说，“还有三个小时呢。”

“我喜欢早到。”

“好吧，那你请坐吧，我还得收拾打包。”

焦虑折磨得Hux的内脏都要皱成一团了，Ben当然完全没有准备。Ben每次开会都要迟到五分钟，几张纸还要从他的文件夹里掉出来。Hux到底是哪根筋才会觉得他会提前打包呢？

Ben光着脚走进了一间好像是衣帽间的地方，Hux四下看了看想找个地方坐，但是没找到，于是大喊，“这里没地方坐啊。”

装逼的乐队T恤正从衣帽间里飞出来，在地上堆成了一堆，Ben回答到：“那就站着吧。”

* * *

他们终于登机了，一架巨大的播音747，中间四个座位两边各两个座位的那种。Hux还偷偷希望Organa女士会给他们买头等舱呢，看来是没那个运气了。

也算是预料之中吧，Ben被从安检队里叫出去做单独检查了，这正是Hux想要早点来机场的原因，因为就算Ben完全不知道他自己有多高大多吓人，Hux可是知道的。而且显然，安检人员也知道。

尽管如此他们还是提前半小时到了登机口，这期间他们保持着一种舒适的沉默，Ben脖子上挂着他那副巨大的耳机，慢慢地喝着他一杯超大杯的咖啡（奶油和糖比咖啡还多）。Hux盯着窗户外面的登机口，一边看着登机口的人越来越多一边抖腿。

现在他们上了飞机了，Ben拿过Hux的随身行李把它放进了头顶上的行李柜里，这体贴得都有点不像他了。但就在Hux要坐到他指定的座位去的时候，Ben说：“我想要靠窗的座位。”

Hux叹了口气。“为什么？”后面的人被堵住排起了队，他们在原地尴尬地晃着等着他们坐下。

“我喜欢看窗外。”

“靠窗座位是我的，我的登机牌上写的。”

Ben并没有回答，而是撅起了嘴。

“哦我的天哪，”Hux真是服了，只好又蹭回过道上，身体擦过Ben，这感觉一点都不奇怪，谁让他们每周有四十小时都坐得那么近呢。至少Hux是这么告诉自己的。

Ben把他巨大的身体蜷进小小的座位里，瘦长的四肢却以一种出乎意料的优雅叠了起来。他挺起腰来把身下的安全带取出来，Hux也坐进了靠走廊的座位和他一样系上安全带，并完成了其他一些坐飞机前的杂七杂八的准备工作。

这种硬座对他们的身高来说都太小了，而且他们还要忍受十个小时。Ben一开始的抱怨可能确实还是有点道理的。

Hux马上就开始摆弄面前的小电视屏幕，浏览电影选项。等看厌了，他又开始翻‘天空百货’。等他把商品都看完了，飞机也差不多坐满了，他把衬衫最上面的扣子解开来对抗满仓乘客带来的热量。

“天哪，Hux，你能不能淡定点？”

安全带指示灯亮起，接着引擎就启动了。一位空乘告知大家把电子设备关闭。“你都认识我五年了，Benjamin，这可是你第一次犯这个错误，居然把‘Hux’和‘淡定’联系在一起。”

“我就知道这是个坏主意，”Ben对着他前面的椅背说，“我就知道你会后悔。”

“我才没有后悔！”周围的乘客纷纷转过头来看向他这边，他马上把声音放低到小声的耳语，“你就想不到有可能是我怕飞么？”

Ben眼角的目光撇向他，耳机不知道为什么被挂在了太阳穴两边而不是耳朵上，“你怕飞？”

飞机忽然往前一个加速，震得Hux憋回去一个惊呼。他第一次以及最后一次坐飞机还是十年前，飞来美国的时候了，那时候他就不怎么喜欢飞行了。过去太久了，他都忘了坐飞机会对他有这么大的影响了。“谢谢你关切的问题哦，是的我怕。”

Ben叹了叹气，Hux觉得他应该是打算把耳机戴回耳朵上，然后在接下来的十个小时里无视Hux的通常性神经质了，就像他们平时上班一样。然而Ben并没有这么做，他握住了Hux的手。Ben的手很大，又粗糙，还很暖和，Hux觉得他有点喘不过气来了，当然是因为飞机。

“你在做什么？”Hux问他，但是却并没有松手。

“就当是练习吧。”Ben回答他，然后用另一只手把耳机放回到耳朵上。他闭上眼睛，然后当飞机起飞的时候，谁也没有对Hux的手抓他抓得有多紧一事做出评论。

* * *

Hux原来推测一段十小时长的飞机应该没那么糟，毕竟他一天要花八小时时间坐在办公桌前呢，但是这拥挤的空间外加循环的空气还有他就是不能停下来不去想‘我正他妈的坐在天上’的事实，让这整个旅途都不可忍受。Ben呢，他可好，第一个小时里就开始点头然后睡着了，头先是向前倒过去，然后有倒向一边。最后，当然，就落在Hux的肩上了。

事情出现如此转机，Hux赶紧看了看四周，没有人在看他，再说，他们本来就是要装成情侣的。而且经历了刚才的拉手，不间断的拌嘴，还有现在的肩枕之后，没有人会觉得他的举动奇怪的。那叫亲昵，Hux告诉自己，不叫creepy。

好吧，可能是有点creepy。

轻轻地，Hux弯过头去，就那么刚刚好的角度——因为他早就想这么做了——然后鼻子贴在Ben的头发上，然后闭上眼睛，然后深吸一口气。

Ben的头发和他一直以来想象的一样柔软，而且闻起来，不知怎的，比他想象的还要好。是，闻起来是像他那些不知道是什么的高端产品（把他的头发弄得‘浓密有光泽’），但是还有些别的什么，就像是，温暖，也许吧，香料，别人的家。

Hux赶快控制住了自己，靠回了椅背上，把自己的精力都集中在近未来他的肩膀上将会有一滩口水这个不幸的事上，但在他能脑内讨论出一个Ben醒来之后机智的数落句子之前，他就也睡着了。

* * *

着陆。着陆比起飞要糟糕太多，太多了。Hux的耳朵根本一直popping（*就是耳朵感到聋，然后你咽一下口水的时候感到的那个pop，的感觉囧）停不下来，疼。真的好疼，好疼。Ben现在醒了，正在试图让他冷静下来，可惜是无用功，他在对Hux说些什么，但Hux听不见，因为他现在就像一个小孩子一样，双手紧紧捂着耳朵。

唯一一样能让他感到一丝安慰的就是Ben搭在他膝盖上的手。那只又大，又笨拙的，不知道怎么好好打字的，让它握住的一切东西都显得那么小的手。Hux又握住了Ben的手，完全不在意这看起来有多可怜没救，但当Ben紧紧地回握住他的时候，他还是感到一阵安心。

“活动活动下巴，”Ben对他说，一边示意性地把嘴一张一合，看起来就像海边要晒干了的鱼。

早就有人告诉Hux他很污，他自己也费了老劲地在工作场合保持那么一些职业素养，但鉴于此时此刻巨大的压力，他一下就跑火车了，“你是要主动给我个东西让我用它活动我的下巴，还是说我们要等到了宾馆再说啊？”

Ben的嘴巴卡在了‘张’的动作上，同时他的脸颊最上面有点泛红了。值得庆幸的是，一位乘务员礼貌地打断了他们。“请您系好安全带并调直座椅靠背。”这下Ben就不得不松开Hux的手（多么不幸）去系安全带了。

* * *

Hux出机场的那一瞬间，就觉得整趟航班就都值了。空气闻起来像棉花糖一样，而且这里有 _棕榈树_ ，还有花还有凉爽的海风。没有人拿着花环来欢迎他们，这倒是让他有些失望，但看见街边就有卖花环的，他又心里一阵小激动。所有的垃圾桶上都写着 _mahalo_ （*谢谢），人们打招呼还都真的是说aloha而不是你好再见，他都有点被逗乐了。

Hux本来对这次旅行也并没有多期待多激动的，主要是因为他的情绪光谱的范围只包括从‘饶有兴趣’到‘烦’这一段。但现在他真的站在这里了，他兴奋得要是给商务版的自己看了都要觉得幼稚了。

他看了看Ben，这人的行李只包括一个背包和一个装着西装的袋子，该袋子正挂在他肩膀后面。他的耳机还在脖子上，但是现在他聚精会神看手机的时候头顶上又多了一副墨镜。他发出一声不耐烦的叹息。“司机在过来的路上，他应该已经在这里等我们的。”

“反正我们明天之前都没什么事，等等也没关系吧。”Hux说。

“我知道，sorry，我只是想赶紧把这出事弄完。”

Hux悄悄地挪到Ben旁边，用胳膊肘戳了他一下。Ben看着他，然后露出一个微笑，眼角都眯起来了，又亲昵又宠爱，大概吧，谁让他们的视线都在彼此身上停留得有些过与长了呢。Hux正要用个耍小聪明的句子来打破僵局的时候，一辆黑色的车就停在了他们前面。

* * *

等Ben把Hux推进这个金闪闪的电梯里的时候，时间才刚刚下午四点，但是Hux已经快要站着睡着了。他无力地摊靠在电梯墙上，对空调充满了感激。Ben，那个混蛋，看起来一点都没受影响。

“你怎么一点都不累呢？”Hux在他们经过17楼左右的时候问他。

Ben都还在低头看手机。“那是我的秘密，Hux。”电梯门开了，Ben迈了出去，回过头，又补了一句：“我一直都累。”

他领着Hux走过装饰着小王冠模型和华丽的花地毯的走廊，终于在一阵仿佛穿梭于迷宫中的长途跋涉之后抵达了他们的房间。终于到达目的地，Hux实在是太欣慰了，以至于他毫不犹豫地就滚了进去然后一头栽到了床上。

床，他忽然发现，一阵恐惧涌上心头，只有一张。

就好像能读他的心一样，Ben说：“好吧，没问题，你就去一个人用你那tiny ginger beanpole body把床全占了吧。我就睡地板了，没事。”（*小ginger竹竿儿ww）

Hux翻了个身过来生气地瞪着Ben，Ben正斜靠着小厨房的柜台上，胳膊在胸前交叉着。他的肱二头肌把他那件十二月党乐队的T恤撑得满满的，和他平时撑他的工作穿的衬衫的撑法既相似又不一样，这一瞬间Hux才反应过来：他现在不是在上班。他正摊开躺在一张床上，这张床他还要和他的同事分，而且他们现在离家有几千英里。最糟糕的是，他还得假装他并没有 _爱上_ 这个傻瓜。他当初怎么就觉得自己能对付这一切而且不马上尖叫后悔的呢？虽然不想承认，但是Ben说得对，他 _百分之百_ 会后悔的，而且这趟旅行会改变他们之间小心翼翼建立起来的平和，然后所有的一切就都会毁——

Ben拿起柜台上的压膜卡片然后看了看。“你想要点些room service的菜还是看油管？”

Hux胸中的结慢慢地解开了。这个问题Ben每周都要问他好几次，要是他们把午饭拿回来在办公桌上吃的话，他们就会一起看一小时油管视频，Ben的账户队列里有哪些频道他们就看哪些。这很 _平常_ ，这一切都很平常。会没事的。必须要没事。


	2. Chapter 2

“Hux，”Ben小声叫到。

Hux叹气，他睡得可不怎么好，主要就是因为他根本想不起来上一次和别人在一张床上挨着睡是什么时候的事了。尽管这张床是个奢侈的特大号床，但他和Ben身高都过六英尺，所有的东西他们一用都会变得有点挤。但是有一点他还是比较庆幸的，那就是等他们享用了一餐足量的room service，然后又看了几小时油管之后，Ben马上就睡过去了，这样一来Hux也不用为了缓解同床睡的尴尬气氛而特意去想出些尖酸刻薄的段子了。他去浴室换上睡衣，刷了牙，最后关上灯，期间成功地没有把Ben吵醒。Ben当然还穿着白天的全套衣服，还好Hux看他的睡脸的时间只比合理范围多出那么几秒。

‘天使般的’这个词是Hux的大脑里最先出现的，但很快他的‘内置坏话生成器’还是赢了，把它抹去然后换成了‘asshole’。

回到现在，本正轻轻地晃着Hux的肩膀，Hux非常认真地考虑要不要一直无视他，直到他放弃。“Huuuuux”，Ben又叫他的名字，这次比上次更着急了。

Hux才不要睁开眼睛呢，因为他知道外面还是黑黢黢一片，这种时间正常人类怎么能醒着呢。他累得都不想用句子回答了。“嗯……？”

“我睡不着。”

Hux不想就此做出回应。

“而且我忘了问了，”尽管完全没有压低声音的必要，Ben还是接着在他旁边耳语，“你之前来过夏威夷么？”

“没有。”Hux努力地说了个词出来。为什么Ben不晚点再进行这个对话呢，等太阳升起来并且Hux体内有了足够支撑他运转的咖啡因之后再问他就不行么？

“你见过海么？”

“我当然见过海了，”Hux蒙在枕头里的声音还有点沙哑，“不然你以为我们是怎么到这个宾馆的啊？”

“不，我是说你见过海滩么。”

Hux想了想，困意一点一点地离开了他。他之前见过巨大的水体，那是当然了，泰晤士河，密歇根湖，但他一直都是住在内陆的，而且很少出远门。后来他就又搬到了芝加哥，所以，好吧，他确实没见过海。“没有吧。”

“你想去看吗？”

Hux终于翻过身来正眼看他了，然后就发现Ben正胳膊肘撑着，整个人笼罩在Hux上面，距离完全近过头了。Hux的眼睛需要一段时间才适应黑暗，透过窗帘照进来的水蒙蒙的晓光给Ben的身上加了一层好看的柔光，他头发散着，别在耳朵后面，身上仍然穿着昨天的旧衣服，而且，天知道为什么，他看上去巨清醒。

“就不能晚点儿再去么？”Hux问。

Hux估计Ben已经准备好来一通长长的过度解释以证明这个荒唐提议的合理性了，其实他还挺期待的，因为Ben的声音大概会起到完美的催眠作用，他们工作的时候就是这样的。然而Ben并没有那么做，而是说了声“没戏”，然后就滚下了床。

* * *

Hux穿上昨天的裤子，套上打底衫，踩进乐福鞋，就跟着Ben出了宾馆，来到了檀香山的大街上。等他们出建筑物的时候，天还是种朦朦胧胧的蓝，偶尔有几辆车从他们旁边驶过，路上的行人也还没几个。一阵温和的清风从大海所在的方向吹来，这里这么安静，Hux都能听见了，那远处传来的白噪音。未见先闻。还没有亲眼见到，他就知道那一定是一片难以想象的壮阔。

Ben带着他走，看起来特别识路，Hux现在才反应过来有点奇怪，所以就问：“我看你是来过这里了？”

“对啊，”Ben回答到，“我人生中大部分年份的每个夏天都会来。”

Ben每年两周的带薪假总是用在夏天，虽然就Hux所知，他可哪都没去。他只是放假的时候给Hux发信息，调侃说自己正懒懒地什么都不用干的时候Hux还要工作啥的。他管那叫staycation，‘在家度假’。

出于一些完全和Ben无关的原因，Ben放假的那几周是Hux一年里最不喜欢的时间。

“十八岁以后就不来了。我讨厌这里。”Ben解释到。

Hux几乎对于他人生中的所有东西都感到厌恶——从大多数的电影，到他的头发，再到他有体验解的两个政治系统——但就算是他，也完全无法讨厌起夏威夷来啊。夏威夷根本就没什么可讨厌的地方，可能除了物价吧。但是目前为止，各种东西都是Ben买给他们的，所以Hux也没什么说得过去的理由去挑这一点的刺。

“怎么会呢？”

Ben领着他走下了一条狭窄的小巷，脚下的人行道上每多迈过一块砖，上面盖着的沙子就渐渐多起来。“首先，”Ben回答他，“我讨厌沙子。第二，每年都来同一个地方很无聊。我知道我妈妈爱死这里了，然后我爸基本上对什么事都没什么己见，Rey和他爸爸也喜欢这里。但是，呃我也不知道，如果非要我在飞机上一坐坐上个半天的话，我宁愿去个没去过的地方。”

“谁也没拦着你啊，你每年有两周的假期呢，够你去任何地方好好玩一趟了。”

Ben耸耸肩。也许是因为清晨时候的寂静吧，或者是因为他们昨天晚上共睡了一张床，但总之Ben的声音里的真诚超出了hux对他的认识预期：“我不想一个人去。”

Hux还没想出怎么一句话毁掉Ben这千载难遇的脆弱时刻，他们就已经走到海滩上了。柔软的、近乎洁白的沙子一下就进到了Hux的鞋里。Ben倒是没这个烦恼，他早就机智地换上人字拖了，Hux正在纠结要从他的几个讽刺性的句子中选哪一个的时候，海平线闯入了他的眼帘。

所有塞进他那可怜的小脑瓜里的想法都瞬间蒸发了。

他在照片上见过，那还用说么，还有在电视上也见过，还是那种鸟瞰的视角。但从来不是这个，从来不是这样，一缕缕金色的阳光从无限伸展的蓝色后面探出来，海浪一波赶着一波地砸到沙滩上，差几厘米就要碰到Hux的脚趾的时候，停住，然后又被拽回去。

除了零星几个散步和慢跑的人，整个海滩都是空的。Ben找到一块干净的地方坐了下来，然后对他拍了拍旁边的沙子。

“我以为你讨厌沙子呢。”Hux说。

Ben远远地望着前方的海面，一只手抚过自己的头发，温和宜人的海风把它们吹得有点乱。“我忍了。”

于是Hux也在他旁边坐下，手里紧紧捏着一把沙子，和他一起看着日出。

* * *

Hux又看了一眼手机，上面显示还差一刻十一点，尽管他的身体告诉他没那么早（*芝加哥是下午四点）。等听见浴室的水声听了，他就抬高嗓音说到：“我们要迟到了。”

身后浴室的门打开的时候他正在卷正装衬衫的袖子。“早午饭离我们就隔一趟电梯而已。”（*Brunch is an elevator ride away.）

Hux转过身来想要就此说句黄段子的（*being an easier ride than that. ride双关），但是等他看到Ben的时候那些想法就都跑没了。Ben正在翻腾他的行李箱，半裸，还湿乎乎的正在滴水，一条毛巾低低地挂在跨上。

Hux错了：一个人不可能光是工作外加玩Minecraft就有Ben这样的身材。如果Hux早知道那堆既不合身又皱巴巴的衬衫下面有这么个雕塑似的的身体的话，估计他就会做无数多的调皮的暗示，几乎都要被举报性骚扰了。Ben的皮肤是健康又有光泽的小麦色，波浪卷的长发正在往他胸前滴水。Hux甚至能从毛巾下面辨别出一点阴茎的轮廓，他自己的下面也因为不可控的期待而颤抖了一下。

Ben一只大手在Hux眼前晃了晃，显然他刚才盯得出神了。“Hux？你还好吧？”

Hux的目光一下回到Ben脸上，幸好他刚才那段恐怖的时光里张开的下巴现在合上了。“快点吧，我们可不想让妈咪Solo觉得我这么一个出色的男朋友居然会轻易允许你迟到。”

然后，在做出傻事之前（比如把Ben扔回床上然后让他们迟到更久），他就离开了宾馆房间，在电梯门前来回踱步，然后拼命想那些文书工作了。

* * *

还差两分钟到他们约好的brunch时间时，Ben终于也出现在了电梯前，穿着一条破洞的牛仔裤和音速青年的T恤。Hux上下打量了他一番——这回没有突然顶帐篷的风险，谢天谢地——然后说：“你就不能在穿上稍微下一点功夫吗？”

“为什么啊？都是我家人。”

“是没错，但是你要把我介绍给他们啊。”

“所以呢？为什么那样我就得穿好的啊？”

电梯门开了，Hux走进去，使劲按了顶层的按钮，那上面有个他们预订了的屋顶餐厅。

“我父母怎么看你不重要，”Ben又补充到，“等这事一结束，我马上就告诉他们我们分手了。”

一阵丑陋的感觉忽然向Hux袭来，类似于恶心，他趁着电梯快速上升的时候赶紧把它压下去了。“有道理。”Hux小声说。

* * *

尽管Hux花了数周的时间冥思苦想他到底在Leia Organa和Han Solo面前应该怎样表现，精确来说应该展现出什么样的礼貌程度，以及如何才能最好地把他那（自己也承认的）又冷又充满自我厌恶的幽默感打磨成一种有魅力的性格优点而不是只是惹人烦……但是，他还是完全没准备好，怎么应对 _Ben_ 的行为。

他们踏进餐厅的那一瞬间，Ben就握住了Hux的手，十指相扣，都不带看Hux一眼的。他说：“记着：要表现得非常，非常gay。”然后——还力气不小地——把Hux拉到了一个海景桌前，一对看起来就不太高兴的年长的人坐在那里。

Hux根本不用假装他 _非常_ gay，因为他已经是了，至少别人是这么告诉他的，所以这个要求还是很好达成的。

等他们走近那张桌子的时候，Leia和Han双双站了起来，Leia向Ben伸出双手。“哦Benny。”她说着，双手对他一张一合。

“妈！”Ben松开Hux的手，把她拉进一个拥抱里。Hux的脑中又一次滚过‘妈宝’这个词，鉴于Ben那么努力地避免见他妈妈，而且每次提到她的时候都很不屑，该词现在仍然成谜。“爸。”他补了一句，放开了Leia然后和Han更公事公办地拥抱了一下。

这时Hux终于发现了：他偷听了几百次Ben和家里的电话，但不确定他是否有听见过哪怕一次，Ben和他父亲的通话。倒是他听Ben讲了不少Han的故事，Ben口中的Han的故事，还有无穷无尽的有关Han基本上就是个‘偶尔出发点是好的’的糟糕的人的推论，但Hux从没听见他们有交流过。很难相信一个他描述中经历了那么多稀奇古怪的事的人会看上去……这么普通。

Hux正在往这个方向继续深入思考的时候，Ben健壮的胳膊忽然环上了他的腰，把他一把揽了过去，Ben骄傲地说：“这是我的男朋友，Hux。”

Hux可没有看漏Han和Leia的表情：那种五六十年代的人特有的一闪而过的惊讶，经历‘我们很久以前会那样反应’和‘我们现在应该这样反应’的内心斗争时出现的那种，。

看来Ben还是直接上杀手锏了。Hux此时正想象着Ben在过去一个月里如何一直跟他们用‘客人’这个词，就为了等现在这一刻扔下这颗炸弹。天才，Hux想。个人来说，他可能会选择一些更夺目的场合，比如在一次干杯中，或者在婚礼晚宴彩排上，但是像这样早早提起的策略也有其魅力所在，就让那些流言和揣测像病毒一样四散开来吧。

是Leia先露出了个温暖的微笑，她向Hux伸出一只手。“很高兴见到你。”

“我也一样，organa夫人，”Hux用他的‘商业电话专用声音’说到，“我听说了很多有关您的事。”

她的眉毛惊讶地翘起，然后有点生气地瞪了Ben一眼。“那希望你给我个机会，让你对我的印象能有所改观。”

这种消极讽刺的攻势被Han打断了，他也伸出手。“很高兴认识你。”

Hux这次可不想冒险再多说什么了，于是只是回了一句：“也很高兴认识您，sir。”

“介绍环节完毕，”Ben说，Hux从未见他平常语气这么夸张过，“现在就让我们赶快开吃然后进行尴尬的餐桌对话吧。”

* * *

真的是尴尬啊。Hux是想要拿出最好状态的，真的，但是这个 _Benny_ 实在是太吸引他的注意力了，这人到底对Hux的同事，那个要是别人（除了Hux）不跟他说话就不说话，从来不笑（除了对Hux）的，顽固的极品宅男 Ben Solo做了什么？Benny几乎都可以说是话唠了，他还会直接与他人对视，再不做出无精打采的样子，全身流露着一种介于‘我是对的’和‘我很生气’之间的气质，而且，最令人吃惊的是，他居然在腿上垫好了餐布。

Hux几乎一句话都插不进来，尤其是现在，他们之间的礼貌对话迅速升温到不礼貌的对话，Leia既准狠又委婉地怪罪Ben没能在婚礼筹备期间多出点力（“我和Rey真的负担很大，能多一双手来帮我们就好了”），还有Ben一点都不委婉的驳斥（“婚礼不过是一场被毫无意义的传统主义包装过的不必要的作秀罢了，浪费时间浪费金钱”）。

“你们过来的飞机上还好吗？”Leia试图化解眼前的争论。服务员过来给她又上了一杯Mai Thai（*朗姆+菠萝/橙汁），Hux数得没错的话这是第四杯了，可他们的吃的都还没上呢。

Hux刚要张嘴回答，Ben马上抢在了他前面。一个已经在喝第三杯咖啡的Ben，根据Hux的个人经历，这可不是什么好兆头。默认设置下的阴郁Ben是一回事，嗨Ben可就是另外一回事了，至于咖啡因过多的Benny会怎样，Hux想都不敢想。

“糟透了，”Ben说，“你意识到我已经不是五岁了对吧？经济舱硬座对我来说可没那么享受。”

Leia叹了口气。Hux不小心和Han的目光对上了，Han看起来也一样心烦意乱，他把一个吸管的纸包装打了一个好看又复杂的结。

“Benny，”Leia的语气有些责备，她这杯饮料也喝完了，举起杯子示意服务员再来一杯，“我要把二十多个人都飞到檀香山来呢，我真的没那个钱挥霍，给你们都买头等舱啊。”

“你问了，我只是如实回答而已。”Ben把他的咖啡放下说。和Leia一样，等服务员终于回来给他们上菜的时候，他也举起杯子示意。

“也没那么糟吧，”Hux主动解围，“Ben基本都在睡觉。”然后，为了好好管住Ben，顺带气气他，他又说：“你介意我尝尝那个么，honey？”他用叉子指了指Ben盘子里的薯饼，一边还得从里面咬住自己的脸颊以免笑出来。在Ben那一长列‘我不能忍受的事’里（他曾经把这个列表写出来订在Hux的隔间上，因为Hux总是坐在办公桌前擤鼻涕），分享食物可是接近顶端的，准确来说是排在第三，就在‘带着网球鞋来上班就为了中午吃饭的时候能穿着去的人’和‘comic sans字体’的下面，以上这两条都是直接针对Phasma的。

Ben咽唾沫时喉咙的起伏可没有逃过Hux的眼睛。“当然不介意，宝贝儿，来拿吧。”

Hux可不止拿走一块，而是 _两块_ 土豆，他觉得Ben大概要血管爆裂了。Leia和Han看着Hux毫不在意地举动，难以掩饰目光中的恐惧。“真好吃，”Hux咬了一口之后夸赞到，然后他的注意力又回到Leia身上，“ _您们_ 的旅途也还顺利么？”

* * *

“还好没有我想象的糟。”他们回房间的路上，Ben囤靠在电梯的一个角落里说。看他累得那个样子，就跟刚才在铁人三项的间隙里还做了几场心脏搭桥手术似的。

“我觉得还挺愉快的，”Hux回复他，“你爸妈和你描述的完全不一样，我还想着你妈得有三个头，然后你爸，我不造，会突然掏枪指着别人呢。”

Ben面无表情地看着他。“现在还早，”他头往后一仰，当的一声靠到墙上，“聚餐的时候会更惨烈的，还有我们得再高调一点。”

过了三层的时间Hux才反应过来Ben在说什么。“为什么？”

“妈怀疑我们了，我能感觉到。”

“你听着比平时妄想症还要严重，这可是不小的成就啊，考虑到你电话里连社保号的后四位都不敢给，说怕国安局监听。还有这跟她有什么关系？”

“首先，国安局 _就是_ 在监听——”

“但他们图什么啊？社会保障和国安局都是隶属于同一个政府的机构啊。”

“——然后所有事都跟她有关系，而且她比我还了解我，有时候她能读我的心。”Ben叹气，“如果她一下戳穿我们，我可就一辈子翻不了身了。她没强迫我参加婚礼的准备工作的唯一理由就是她以为咱们两个正在浪漫地度假。”

电梯门滑开，他们一起走了出去，Hux故意对Ben忽闪了几下睫毛。“难道我们不是吗，达令？”

等他们走到房门口，Ben从口袋里掏出房卡。“反正就是，我们得演得更令人信服一点。”他粗暴地把它插进卡槽，他们就又回到了房间里，身后传来门自动关上的声音。“她知道我原来为了逃脱社交礼节做过更出格的事...”他接着用一种Hux再熟悉不过的紧张的方式嘟囔着。经历了几个小时的 _Benny_ 之后，能把他的Benjamin要回来实在是难以置信地舒心啊，不带过滤，想什么就说什么地分析着自己可怜的小脑袋的Benjamin。

但是反正Hux已经没有在听他说什么了（他平时就不怎么仔细听Ben的那些哲学性的自我包装），他的大脑大概在‘更令人信服’左右就当机了。他看着Ben的嘴唇的动作：Ben的丰满的，柔软的嘴唇，Hux花了五年的时间竭尽全力躲得远远地嘴唇——就是为了避免现在这种情况，他正不可控地向它靠过去。

“如果她看出来了，我们就完蛋，”Ben还在说，“这趟旅行的余下的所有时间里我们都会被她当劳工使，她说不好会给我们发对讲机呢，那我们可就惨了，Hux，你就想——”

所以Hux吻了他。

一个轻轻的，纯洁的，简单的吻，Hux的一只手捧着Ben的脸，Ben就像是一堵巨大的，牢不可破的砖墙，一座大理石雕像，或者任何不动不倒不听妈妈的话的东西都可以做这个比喻。

Ben不作反应，那是当然了，因为他现在比起一个人类更像是一只伤心的霸王龙（*sad t-rex 一个meme，因为手短而难过的卡通霸王龙。可以搜一下，巨可爱><）。但是这个吻还是在两个方面卓有成效的，第一是成功让Ben闭上了嘴，第二是满足了Hux对Ben的嘴唇贴到自己的嘴唇上是什么感觉这一点的好奇心。事先声明，他的此项好奇心只是刚刚才出现的，那之前才没有。

“你这是什么意思？”Ben问他，听起来大概是介于惊叹和恼怒之间。

Hux无所谓地耸耸肩。“就当是练习吧。”

* * *

Ben是对的：聚餐可比早上要糟糕多了。

Leia在怀基基海滩的另一头的一家高档餐厅里租下了一个厅。除了Ben以外，几乎所有人都穿得比较正式，Ben只是在刚才那身上加了一件格子衫外套。当Ben介绍Hux说是他男朋友的时候，所有人脸上几乎都是一样的表情变化，太明显了，Hux几乎可以直接读出它们背后的含义：惊讶（‘我们不知道你是g——’），接着是疑惑（‘我们可是在说Ben啊’），然后是那一微秒闪过的决心（‘我真是等不及告诉XX了’），最后小部分人落在出于政治正确的容忍，大部分人则是礼貌的接纳上。

以上，除了Rey，她发出一声高兴的尖叫扑了过来，差点把Hux撞倒在地。

“Benny给我讲了好多你的事！”她说着，激动地握着他的双手。Hux想起来Rey是唯一一个没有被Ben在背后说坏话的家人，他甚至还有一次说她 _人不错_ 。但是Hux可没想到她是这样一个又高又瘦又漂亮的女士，眼睛如此明亮，脸上挂着大大的微笑。Hux觉得Ben在之前的描述里有点看低她了。

“真的么？”Hux看了看Ben，问她。Ben站得离他比平时要近一些，但是也还没碰到他，可能是因为Leia还没来吧，他挠了挠脖子，提起一边的肩膀不情愿地表示承认。

“你们是同事，对吧？”她也看向Ben，现在有点不那么确定了，好像她觉得自己说错话了似的。

Hux顺着她的话头说了下去。“嘘，”他说，“我们这会儿在办公室里还处于保密期呢，都得偷偷摸摸的。”

“哦！这么浪漫！”Rey回应到。她给Hux的印象介于迪士尼公主和大麦克卡车之间——外面是温柔的女性气质和一片热忱，但是要是有什么挡了她的路她也会无情地碾压过去的那种感觉。看来这特质家族遗传。

Leia和Han进来了，Ben的手一下就又环上了Hux的腰，比上一次抓得还要紧，他的大手紧紧抓住Hux侧腰的感觉一点、一点都不让人兴奋，也完全不会让Hux的脑海中出现Ben的手抚过他的全身的画面。

“我得去和Leia阿姨说两句了，我们之后一定再聊啊！”Rey拍拍Hux的肩膀然后伸手和Leia打招呼去了。

Hux开始和出席聚会的人一个个地打招呼，这里的人数实在是超出他能记住的范围了，但他还是成功记住了Rey和Finn，因为他们就是那对新人，还有一位较年长的lando先生，出于一些Hux完全想不通的原因，一直在跟他讲什么洗钱，另外就是一个高大得吓人的安静的人，大家都管他叫‘Chewie叔叔’。

晚餐是自助，所以大部分人都在谈话的间隙断断续续地吃着，所有人都在喝酒。Ben手里抓着那罐他们来的路上在ABC商店买的听装Monster能量饮料，就好像松手了他就会怎么样了似的。Hux觉得自己实在撑不住了，于是决定现在就开始喝红酒，主要就是因为现在Benny正处于全开状态——他打断别人的话，顶嘴，总之就是过度致力于反对你，极其自以为是——Hux真的受不了了。难怪每个人都很惊讶Ben居然有男朋友，在他们看来Ben一定是无可救药了。

“Hey，”Hux正在挑盘子里的剩菜的时候Ben冷不丁地冒出来一句。现在晚宴已经进行到一个相对平和的阶段了，大家都已经从‘见男友’的震惊中缓和过来。Hux的目光一瞬间不小心和房间那头的Leia对上了，她正在和Rey和Finn讨论着什么，尽管只有短短的一刻，但Hux还是强烈地感受到，她应该一直在关注着他——然后他转过来，注意力回到Ben身上。

在“什么事”这个问题脱口而出之前，Ben的嘴就覆上了他的。Hux压下一阵不自觉的惊呼，然后对于自己喝多了一事感到庆幸，这样他就不会去顾虑什么合不合适了。他整个人陷进了Ben的怀里。

Ben和人接吻就跟他工作一样——如果他不上心的话就糟糕得很，交给他的大部分任务都是这样；或者完全没有准备好，就像他们在房间里的那个吻；但是其他时候都出类拔萃，比如现在，好像想要给Leia或者其他在看的人证明什么似的。Hux不知道那个‘什么’都包括些什么，只是觉得它比Ben愿意承认的要更复杂。不过不管那是什么，Hux很高兴配合他，只要配合意味着他们能再多吻一会儿。

Hux投入得有点忘我了，他轻轻啄了下Ben的下唇。Ben发出一声贪婪的，充满欲求的低吼式的呻吟，那既不是Benny也不是他的Benjamin，而完全是另外一个人，一个充满了烈火和狂暴的人，就像Ben在故事中描绘的自己一样具有侵略性。也许那个虚构角色确实是真实存在于某处的，也许那不仅仅是Ben偏颇的自我认识。Hux对这个既不是温和的宅男 Ben也不是让人抓狂的小混蛋 Benny的人感到无限好奇，好奇到当Ben结束这个吻，向后退去几厘米的时候，Hux差点就要追过去了。

但他并没有那样做，而是说：“你说我们要更 _高调_ 的时候，我可没想到你说的是要在你全家面前来一次扁桃体检查。”

Ben用低沉而平静，几乎要爬过他的脊背，最后沉到他深处的声音回答他：“你看起来也不是想抱怨的样子啊。”

昨天晚上那次简单的，纯柏拉图式的同床今晚估计是难以复制了。

旁边传来一阵清嗓子的声音把Hux拉回现实里。Leia正冲他们微笑，但她嘴绷得那么紧，那看起来更像是个抽搐。她一只手里拿着一杯dry martini，另一只手放在一个人的肩膀上，那是——

“Hux，你见过Poe Dameron了么？”Leia问他。

——一个英俊到耀眼的年轻人，Hux一眼看过去，直觉上就知道这人大概也就跟个扭曲的莫比乌斯环一样直吧。他穿着一件干练的红衬衫和一条灰色的裤子，黑色的头发用发油捋到后面，下巴和两颊上那一点点胡茬的长度刚好让Hux好奇如果它们刮在自己的大腿内侧会是什么感觉。

“妈，你认真的么？”Ben站起来质问到，“你真的要当着我的面这么做？”然后他有转过来对Hux说：“抱歉宝贝儿等我两分钟吧，我马上回来。”他拉住正有些恼怒的Leia，拽着她的胳膊把她领到别处去了。

“不好意思啊。”Poe说着耸了下肩，有些抱歉的意味。他向Hux伸出一只手。

Hux和他握了握手，但拒绝站起来，因为那会是个 _坏主意_ ，他转而邀请Poe在他对面的位置坐下。“这样的事经常发生了？”

“Benny和我现在关系不怎么好了。”

“说句公道话， _Benny_ 和谁看起来都关系不太好。”

Poe发出一声极富魅力的笑。“你也发现了，huh？你们交往多久啦？”

“哦，呃...”他们还没商量到这里，Hux决定用模糊的回答搪塞过去，“我们有分有合，算下来...几年了吧，但是也就最近这六个月才是认真的。”六个月前他们一起做一个项目，几乎吵得要把对方的喉咙咬断了，也差不了多少嘛。

“啊，我可真没想到能看到Benny安顿下来的一天。”Poe摇了摇头，就连这个动作他做出来都那么讨喜。难怪Ben那么讨厌他呢——Ben几乎讨厌一切美好善良的东西，大概那也就是为什么他这么喜欢跟Hux在一起了。

Hux喝了太多的酒，以至于不经思索地就问出了下一个问题：“我能问问为什么吗？”

“我是说，你应该比别人都了解他，他这人只要你稍微挑起点什么马上就炸开锅了，这样可不容易和人保持一段愉快的交往关系啊。”

Hux看着他，眼神有些谨慎，主要是好奇他这段话说得好像很熟练，但是Poe以为他不乐意了，赶紧往前探过来，一只手放在Hux的胳膊上。

“哦天，对不起，我不是想暗示——”

“不，没关系的，只是……那不是我所认识的Ben，而已。”

“好吧，另外我知道这不是该我管的事，但是你们两个在一起看起来很幸福。”

Hux四处张望，但还是找不到Ben在哪里，放弃，然后又抿了一口红酒。他已经开始有些头疼了。“是的，我们很幸福。”

Poe又笑了，他的笑声稍微有点沙哑，Hux觉得它诱人的地方就在于它毫不做作。“那我们还是期盼能保持现状吧，huh？婚礼可真是桩折磨人的差事。”

* * *

等他们离开的时候，公交车已经停运了，所以Ben给他们叫了辆出租车。驶回宾馆的路上，车厢里安静而又充满了紧张的气氛，直到Hux终于问他：“你和Poe到底有什么过节？”

“说来话长了。”

“我们这趟车也不短呢。”

“我不想说。”

“是因为Poe那次抢走了你的舞伴么？”

Ben专注地看着窗外，并不回答，他每次想要撒谎但是知道自己撒谎技能为零所以不能说的时候都会这样。有一次他趁着Hux上厕所，偷吃了Hux的甜甜圈（该死的伪君子），他不承认，而是编了一套长篇系列故事讲那个负责管碎纸机的员工如何过来，问他能不能吃掉那个甜甜圈，接着又是一大段内疚的自省式的解说，讲他自己如何不具备和人划清边界的能力，也就导致他难以轻易拒绝别人等等。以上两段Hux真的哪段都不在意，因为他还沉浸在痛失甜甜圈的悲愤之中呢。

Hux这下放弃了，刚才那么长的时间里他都要和不是Ben的人对话，让他心累，Benny让他心累，不熟悉的事物还有旅行还有想家都让他心累，假装做另一个人让他心累。

不是说他不喜欢当‘好男友Hux’，而是他喜欢过头了，而且他现在实在是太累，累到他都承认了，他真的一点都不期待回到芝加哥之后接着做回‘同事Hux’。一个人睡。一遍一遍地跟自己强调Ben那些不怎么招人喜欢的地方然后拿它们开玩笑，以此说服自己并没有被Ben所吸引。就像一个小孩喜欢上——

Hux马上制止住自己不要往那个方向想。

他喜欢他们现在这样。他不想改变他们之间现有的关系。所以他也不会那么做。就这么简单。

* * *

Hux光是想想他们今晚的‘同床共枕大冒险’会有多尴尬就觉得头大，于是绞尽脑汁想避免该情况——他可以去屋顶上，假装打电话，和...好吧，一般这种情况下他都是给Ben打电话，他也不认识什么别的人了。他可以在浴室里耗着。或者他可以假装去做工作，但是他们两人都知道Phasma已经给他们都搞定了，她完全可以眼都不眨一下就接管他们两个外加所有人的工作。

任何一个借口都好，只要能让他们别同时一起爬上床，然后共享那一刻可怕的瞬间——反思自己三个小时之前和对方嘬脸了。那时Hux自己是非常享受的，但是Ben究竟是也一样享受还是只是演戏他就完全不知道了。Hux从来都不觉得Ben有什么值得一提的表演天赋，但是他此前所知道的有关于他的隔间同事的一切都被扔出了窗外，就像那些不记名债券被扔出中富大厦一样。（*《虎胆龙威》里最后，六亿债券漫天飞）

Hux穿着睡衣走出了浴室，他已经刷好了牙，准备面对自己的命运了。Ben站在床边，正把衬衫从头顶上扯下来，然后丢到地上，皮带和裤子也跟着在地上落了一摞。

“你就没点羞耻心么？”Hux不敢相信地问他，Ben居然没有带睡衣来么？他连短裤都没有，而是穿的贴身内裤，还是黑色的，准确来说是Saxx的内裤，Hux觉得自己要晕过去了。

Ben低头扫了眼自己，然后又看看Hux。“我为什么要有啊？”

“真是服了。”Hux嘟囔着，一边赶紧去把屋里的灯关了，这样他就不用再被迫看Ben那烦人的，颇具吸引力的身体了。他爬到床上，努力往床边上靠，一把把被子拽过来盖到肩膀。

床垫凹陷下去，说明Ben也到床上来了，接着他把手机插上了充电线，接着另一边的床头灯也关了。

现在他们就身处一片黑暗中了。

这一刻就是Hux一直不想面对的，他能听见的只有Ben的呼吸声，能感受到的只有Ben的体热，能想的只有Ben的嘴唇。

好几分钟就这么过去了。仅仅从Ben的呼吸声还很浅这一点来推断，他们两个应该都还没睡着。

“Hey Hux？”Ben说。

Hux叹气。“什么。”

“你是gay么？”

Hux设想了无数种可能，但从来没猜到从Ben嘴里说出来的会是这句。“我哪里露馅了？”Hux从侧躺的姿势翻过身来，现在面朝天花板，“是我伸到你嘴里的舌头？我无穷无尽的口交笑话？还是就那一次我让你帮我修电脑结果你发现我的密码是‘dat ass’？”

“我以为那只是个玩笑？”Ben对着天花板说。

“当然了，就是个玩笑，百分百是玩笑。”

Hux又叹了口气。“我是认真的。”

“是的，Ben，我是gay。”

Hux能感觉到Ben翻了个身，现在侧躺着，像早晨一样一只手撑着起来。他应该知道自己离得太近了吧，他们有一张这么大的床呢，而且Hux已经快把自己挤得掉下去了。“你什么时候和你父母出柜的？”

“我没和他们出过柜。”

“那他们不知道你是——”

“他们当然知道，我只是从来就没想过要跟他们藏着掖着。”

“你爸妈听起来很棒啊。”Ben又知道什么呢，就Hux所知他可从来没提起过自己的父母。

“才没有。当时可一点都不好玩，但我也从来没想过去假装做一个不是我的人。我没那么聪明。”Ben没有接着说，于是Hux小心地说，“为什么要问这个？”

Ben耸肩的时候床又动了动。“我只是……也从来没想过要和我父母出柜。”

“ _你_ 也是gay？”Hux试图用一种不在乎的语气问，但事实上这个问题从他第一次见到Ben的时候就在困扰着他了。平时他都是可以 _看出来_ 的啊，但是Ben就是Hux的gaydar（bi-fi，queer gear，随你怎么叫）上一个大大的问号。

“我也不知道，”Ben坦诚地说，“我在...呃...之前从来没想过那么多。”

Hux不知道该怎么回答，所以就发出一声含混的嘟囔然后又翻过身去了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中的注解详情请见末尾的链接。

Hux把他的大浴巾扔到躺椅上，迫不及待地想要躲到大阳伞的阴影下边去，他已经能感受到火辣辣的太阳对他敏感的皮肤造成的伤害了。Ben也在他旁边开始准备起来，还穿着一条大红色的泳裤和一件Massive Attack乐队的T恤[1]。他把手伸到背后，拉了下衣领，把T恤拽了下来，Hux看着Ben毫不遮掩地展示着他那肌肉发达的背部，下巴差点掉地上——看那臀部曲线上方的两个凹陷，那些散布在小麦色肌肤上的黑痣，还有他动起来的时候那肩膀那背阔肌那肱三头肌——

“那边新来的！”Finn从旁边过来猛地拍了一下Hux的肩膀。Hux吓了一跳，赶忙转头看他，幸亏Finn是在那一撮Hux记得住名字的人里的。“欢迎来到‘婚礼-第二日：海滩大冒险’！”他自己说这么个笑话也笑得太大声了吧，“我们就像在猫王的电影里一样！[2]你冲浪么？”

“我...不，”Hux坦白到，“我也不是什么游泳健将，这次自带了本书来。”

Finn这下又把注意力转向了Ben。“Benny，你男朋友是个宅啊。”

“相信我，”Ben回答他说，他的手指顺过头发，把它们在后面梳成一把，“我最清楚不过了。”然后又用牙咬住手腕上的皮筋，在后面扎了个发髻，上半身一丝不挂，耀眼的阳光倾泻在他的身形上。Hux忽然觉得自己需要补充水分。

“要不然你爱我呢，达令。”Hux说，一边还要按捺住想要去咬那对他的视野构成威胁的胸肌的冲动。

Ben瞪了他一眼，朝他扔过去一瓶防晒霜，然后在Hux的躺椅上坐了下来。“介意帮我涂背上吗... _宝贝儿_ ？”

“没问题， _哈尼_ 。”Hux回答到。

“ok好吧，”Finn说，“如果你想好了要试试的话就跟我说，我就去找Poe来教你两课。”

他能看出Ben的背部一下紧绷了起来。“ _我的男朋友_ 想要学冲浪的话，我可以回答他的一切问题，谢谢你了Finn。”

Finn弯下腰在Hux耳边悄悄说：“Poe原来做过冲浪教练的。”

“ _Finn._.”Ben咬牙切齿地说。

Finn这才退下，接着又加了句：“我只是说说。”然后，等Ben背过身去之后，他摇了摇头，跟Hux对口型，‘Poe，一定得找Poe’，之后就跑了。

Hux用手指拨开防晒霜的瓶盖，往掌心里挤了一些。他漫不经心地揉搓着手掌，好让防晒霜暖和起来，然后用手抹在Ben的肩膀上。他过了一会儿才意识到自己在做什么，意识到这有多不正常，意识到他其实不是Ben的男朋友。但这并没有让Hux停下他贪婪地在Ben背部抹着的手。他的手指轻轻抚过虬结的肌肉，手指稍微用力按进Ben的肩膀，想把紧绷的肌肉按揉得舒展一些（当然造成他紧张的原因有Hux一份）。

Hux继续按摩着，Ben垂下了头，发出了一声低沉的呻吟。Hux抬起头看见是Leia和Han正在支起几个躺椅——Leia穿着一件时尚的分体泳衣，还戴了顶太阳帽，Han跟在她后面，虽然穿着夏威夷花衬衫和游泳衣，但还是迷之和周围的场景格格不入。

Leia往他们这边看了，为此Hux赶紧也上了躺椅，坐在Ben身后，打开膝盖撑在Ben两侧。他弯下腰去在Ben的耳朵后面落下轻轻一吻，Hux可没有错过那一阵惊讶的吸气声。双手抚摸过Ben的手臂下侧，又从他的胸部游走到腹部，轻声说：“这对你来说够高调了吗？”

“不够。”Ben回答到，他的声音比平常更加低沉，说完他转过头来，用自己的嘴唇擒住了Hux的。

这个吻比昨天晚上的要好多了，因为这次Hux头脑可是彻底清醒的。他的舌头在Ben的口中探索着，就像要绘制一张地图，这样等他回了家，一个人，假装这一切都从未发生过的时候，就能再回忆起来了。Hux从未想象过和Ben接吻会如此令他上瘾，毕竟Ben有那些令人厌恶的习惯，比如咬坏吸管，还有不忍直视的吃相。Hux简直恨死自己了，他怎么能一直都看错了Ben——他怎么能一直都错过了这个，而等这一次都结束，再也没有这样的吻的时候，他又该怎么活下去——

Hux强迫自己撤了回去——勃起和泳裤可不是什么理想组合。

“你真的会冲浪？”他问，一边告诫自己，想什么都好，就是不要想着把Ben拖回宾馆房间里然后骑他骑到Hux满足为止——这么一出之后，他都担心以后是不是再也不会感到满足了。

Ben发出不屑的一声笑，狂妄自大，这声笑应该是属于那个Hux还不能完全摸清的第三个人格的，那个吻他吻得那么热烈，让Hux的膝盖都发软了的人格。“你等会看就知道了。”

* * *

接下来的几个小时里，Rey，Finn，Poe，还有Ben都泡在海里。而且Hux发现，Ben原来真的是个出色的冲浪手。

眼前的一切都太超现实了。Hux每天九小时，一周五天，都是在离Ben不到一英尺的范围内度过的，可是这三天里他了解到的比过去那近五年里了解到的都要多。就是这样的时刻——当Hux眼前摊开着一本书，但是却只能看着Ben趴在冲浪板上，和Rey一起大笑着等待下一个波浪来的时刻——让Hux不禁去想他是不是在他的办公桌上睡着了。也许这些都是一个什么奇怪的清明梦。他会醒来，然后发现有五封未读邮件等着，外加一条Ben发来的即时讯息，‘醒醒，Phasma来巡逻啦’。

Hux感觉自己仿佛被什么人倒挂着拎了起来，然后把他所有的东西都一股脑抖搂了出来。

手机一阵震动把Hux的注意力从Ben身上拉了回来——他记得这是一个对他纠缠不放的猎头的号码。一阵不祥的预感又重新袭来，这才想起他再过不久就要回去，到了那时他不仅要再度回到单身状态，还要面对Phasma和HR给他准备好的破事儿。

在他陷入长久的纠结之前，Leia在他旁边的Ben的躺椅上坐了下来，然后对他说：“Benny跟我说过你看书看得上瘾。”

“他一个和他那台任天堂64难舍难分的人，还好意思说我。”

Leia发出一声嗤笑，Hux这才想到自己起码应该说话再有策略一点的。“如果我当时能预知那东西以后对他有多重要，我肯定就不买了。”

不远处，Rey和Ben终于赶上了一波大浪，现在正在浪尖上滑行。Finn和Poe则在岸上来回抛着排球。Leia看了他们有好一会儿，才接着说：“那边的Poe可是个厉害的小伙子。”Hux试图不去看Poe黝黑的，宽阔的肩膀，还有他腹部上零星的毛发，但还是被Leia抓了包。她往上推了推她的墨镜，好更清楚地看着他。“他还是单身。”

“是么，”Hux回答到。

“为了交大学的学费参加了两次巡回比赛呢。现在他在中学教社会科学。”

Hux的忍耐也是有限度的。他合上书，稍有不满地瞪了Leia一眼。“那他一定非常受欢迎了，但是我向您保证，Organa女士，我对您的儿子一心一意。”这番话居然如此真心，他不愿意就此想太多。

Leia大笑，完全不相信他。“真的吗？”

“是真的。我深爱着Ben。”别，有些东西不能碰。

Leia往他这边靠过来，然后用一种密谋似的语气对他小声说到：“我不太想告诉你事实——你看上去是个好男孩，Hux——但是我儿子只是利用你来气我罢了。”

Hux也朝她弯下腰去，小声回敬了一句：“那你气着了么？”

“没有。”

“那看来我们还得加把劲。”

他余光里看见一个巨大的身影大跨步地朝他飞奔过来。哦法克。Hux有大约半秒的反应时间，刚好够他说出：“你要ga——”，然后Ben就把他整个人一把抱起，扔到了自己肩膀上。

“别那么扫兴啦！”Ben背对着Hux喊到，他全身都湿透了，而且显然，他能像拎什么无重量的东西一样把Hux拎起来。

他们正一路朝着大海跑去，Hux在Ben的手下一阵挣扎。“把我放下，Benjamin！”他大叫，“你信不信我——”

但是Hux没能把话说完，因为Ben一下把他扔到了水里，就算Hux还有什么想说的，他现在也只顾得上慌乱地挣扎了。咸水淹没了他所有的感官，过了好一阵子他才终于开始顺当地踩水，一边还要擦擦眼睛，然后把他湿透了的头发撇开捋顺。真庆幸自己把兜里的电子产品都拿出去了。

Ben在他周围绕着圈一边游一边大笑，笑声又明朗又开心。

“ _真_ 高兴你终于能快乐起来了，”Hux说，这句听起来有点讽刺意味，但是其实Hux并不是那个意思。

“你准备好来冲浪了么？”Ben问他，然后终于在面对Hux的位置停了下来，双臂环抱着他。在Ben的怀里Hux这才稍微放松下来了一点，有Ben抱着他就不那么担心会沉下去了。

“我宁愿被水母蛰或者让你在我身上尿尿。”Hux的双手不自觉地就环上了Ben的脖子，腿也圈住他的腰。过去他和他的一个前男友经常这么做，他家后院有个游泳池。那时Hux假装自己不会游泳，这样他的男朋友就可以在泳池里抱着他到处走了。他们可以就那样调情，一下就是几个小时，在深水区互相摩擦着下体，就在跳水板的下面，没人能看见他们。

“我不反对。”Ben长长的睫毛上有几滴水珠。脸上还一边一个酒窝←Hux之前就对此有模糊的印象，但是现在他们离得这么近，他这才觉得他应该多给他们一点注意力，应该再多努力一点让Ben微笑，好多看看这两个酒窝。海水被阳光焙烤得很暖和，还挤满了人。海浪推着他们远离了岸边，但等他们就要离得过远的时候Ben把他们都拉了回去。

“你妈妈讨厌我。”Hux说。他用尽可能平和的语气（他的心脏正狂跳不止），撒了个谎：“而且她现在在看我们。”

“是么？”Ben说着露出了一个得意的微笑，他的酒窝更明显了。

Hux一只手架在眉毛上作远望状看了看海边。“是的，而且她看上去要气得冒烟了。”

“嗯..”Ben说，“那我们可得做点什么了。”

“必须的。但我们又能做什么呢？”

Ben的手指穿过Hux的头发，把他拉进了又一个吻。他的嘴唇因为海水的关系，又咸又冰凉，但是当Hux舔进他口中的时候又是那么的温暖。他在水中仿佛卸下了所有的重量，这么多年来第一次，卸下了所有的重量。

* * *

Ben把他的湿毛巾随便往床上一扔，开始盯手机。

Hux知道他看不见，但还是瞪了他一眼。他十分想来句简短有力的吐槽，但是反正Ben正专心打字，不会听他的，那就算了。Hux长叹口气，从床上把毛巾捡起来，拿着去了浴室。

他刚把毛巾挂到浴帘杆上的时候，Ben跟他说：“我们一个小时之后要下楼见Finn和Rey。”

“见他们做什么？”

“单身汉趴踢。”

Hux烦躁，光是想想那场景——周围全是被一群裸女围着的，自己却没裸的男的——就觉得毫无吸引力。然后他忽然反应过来：“Rey为什么要来。”

“因为那同时也是单身妹趴踢。”

Hux从浴室门框里探出头来。他的泳裤已经快干了，但他的腿肚子上脚踝上还有脚趾之间还全是沙子，并且刚才海里爬出来感觉整个人都脏脏的。Ben看起来完全没有这些问题，倒不如说，他现在这副样子——鼻子和肩膀上晒得有点粉粉的，被风吹定型的还有些湿的头发——比他平时那身西装领带更像是他的自然状态。也许他应该做条鱼的。“那算什么鬼。”

Ben又在手机屏幕上按了几下然后发出不耐烦的声音。“我妈妈想和我谈谈。”他把手机放回床头插上充电线，Hux毫不掩饰地欣赏着Ben做这个动作时那肌简洁而优雅的肌肉运动。平常的话他会故意避开视线的，但是他没剩多少时间能欣赏这些场景了，所以要抓住有限的机会。“我一会儿回来。”

在Ben马上就要走到门口的时候，Hux问，心都要悬在嗓子眼了：“需要一个吻别吗，达令？”

Ben停住了，一瞬间，Hux还以为他要笑，或者更糟，翻个白眼然后走开，但都不是，他脸上一阵阴邪的表情，一个微笑一闪而过。

受困于Ben专注的注视下让Hux的智商降低了那么一点。“她不是能读你的心么？那你要是能一直想一些有趣的事情不是——”但是其实没必要说这些的，因为此时Ben已经闯入了他的私人空间，一只手端起了他的下巴，然后又在吻他了。

这次的吻没有了别人的注视，很快就升温了。Ben咬着Hux的下嘴唇，Hux的手指陷入了Ben的髋部。Ben逼着Hux退到一堵墙上——他们的身高几乎一致，但是Ben就是让Hux感觉自己那么小，他的蛮力和出人意料的运动天赋都激光束一样集中在自己身上。Hux十分好奇到底他得找个什么正当的借口才能让Ben现在就把他扔到床上——不管那些沙子了——然后把他操到傻，但是现在他脑子里除了白噪音什么都想不了了。他试图阻止那声破碎的呻吟从他喉咙里爬出来，但是失败了，出来的是一声充满急迫的渴望的啜泣声，暴露了他的底细。作为回应，Ben吻得更深、更快了；Hux就在要失去自控力的边缘——

Ben先拉开了距离，他喘着气，眼睛闭着，自己的额头抵着Hux的额头。“这真是……”

“练习，”Hux说，他也一样有点喘不过气来，“一次不错的...好练习。”

Ben发出一声笑，有些不情愿地后退了一步。Hux用尽浑身的力气才控制住自己，没有跟过去，没有缩短他们之间的距离然后让他们做身体想让他们做的事，把礼节、工作关系和类 · 友谊的事都抛在脑后将来再说。

“我得找我妈谈话去了，”Ben说着往门的方向缓慢移动，“你对她可真狠，现在她可是气急了。”

“那算我任务完成，”Hux回答他说，语气比他想要的要弱气了一些。他紧紧地抓住柜台保持站立。

Ben又像平常有时候那样窘迫地笑了，Hux总是觉得这个笑声挺烦人的，但是此时此刻他只觉得那可爱极了。然后他终于出了门。

* * *

Hux冲完澡，穿好衣服，Ben还是没回来。他看了眼手机，有个陌生号码的语音留言，还有几封他不现在不想看的工作相关的邮件。他点开了语音：

“是的这条消息是留给Brendol Hux的。我是Dagobah Industries的Margaret Steinwell。上周我收到了您的简历，现在想安排一下面试时间，您可以给我回电话——”

她开始念一串电话号码，然后说抱歉占用Hux的宝贵时间，然后挂了。Hux愣愣地看着手机，有点懵。Dagobah是一家名声不错的小企业——他们不可能用猎头的。

他把手机放回兜里，让未来的Hux来处理这个留言吧，然后忙叨叨地整理起酒店房间来——Ben坚持说不能让工作人员来打扫，那个多疑的混蛋——他发现冰桶里的冰块都化掉了。他踩进他的（里面还有沙子的）乐福鞋里，游荡到走廊里去取新的冰块。

就在正要拐过一个角去到自贩机区域的时候，他听到了Leia的声音，于是停了下来。

“——不到两个月之前你还跟我抱怨说你有多受不了他呢。”

Hux的脑海中闪现过许多的可能性——谁也说不准她在和谁说话，她说的对象又是谁——但是尽管如此，一阵直觉性的恐惧感还是让他心一沉，Ben的回答让他不祥的预感成真了：“现在不一样了。”

“你过去半年里都在试图让这个人被炒鱿鱼，现在忽然又和他 _谈恋爱_ ，你难道真心觉得我不会有所察觉吗？”Leia质问到。

“妈，我不是想让他被炒，我是想——”Ben停了下来，把声音放低，“我是想给他找份新工作。”

“因为你讨厌他。他天天嘲笑你，他伤害了你的感情，他让你每天都过得很不愉快。我过去这五年天天都在听你抱怨他，你不能指望我相信过去一个月里发生了什么天翻地覆的变化然后你现在疯狂地爱上他了好不好。”又一阵停顿，然后温柔地，“我只是想让你过得快乐，这个什么叫Hux的从来都没让你快乐过。”

Hux使劲地把空冰桶紧紧抱在胸前，靠在走廊的墙上。他闭上眼睛，等着Ben去反驳她，说什么都好，总之告诉他妈妈她说的不对，她误会了——

Ben什么都没说，Leia又安慰到：“Benny，我不知道你为什么要这么做，我也不会要求你向我解释，但是我希望你能别再演下去了，来帮帮我们的准备工作吧。我实在是超负荷运转了，特别需要帮手，好吗？”

“好。”Ben终于心软地答应了。

Hux听见衣物摩擦的声音，可能他们在拥抱。Leia说：“你知道我爱你的。”

但在Ben回答之前Hux就已经转身迅速地沿着走廊回去了，他们认识以后，每一次他偷听Ben的电话快到结尾的都是这样。

他将将赶在Ben回来之前进了屋，时间刚好够他把冰桶随意地扔到一旁，打开小角桌上的笔记本电脑，假装办公起来。

不一会儿Ben就回来了，Hux正等着他说‘我们穿帮了’，虽然他决不会用这种词，但是谁叫现在Hux脑袋里一片糟呢。

“你知道现在家里那边已经夜里两点了吧，”Ben说的却是这句，而且尽管他说的‘家’是指芝加哥，但是Hux就是忍不住把‘家’理解为那个小小的、为他们所共享的空间，一个再也不会存在的地方，“已经没有人在线了。”

Hux强行让自己的声音保持镇定。“我知道，我只是不想落下太多邮件。”

“要不要我再把你扔进海里一次啊，你上次无聊发作的时候挺管用。”

“不用了谢谢。”Hux打趣到。

“哇哦，”本说着背朝床倒了下去，Hux无法集中精力看眼前的字，“什么东西爬进你屁股里又死了？”（*原句是‘What crawled up your ass and died？’大概是你吃错啥药了犯了什么毛病，也是stick in your ass的衍生，为了下面的对应直译了）

Hux有点想说什么是Ben的心爬进来了啊还有自己已经死了啊之类的，但还是回答到：“二十分钟之后就得下楼见你家人了，你最好赶紧准备准备。还有别还带着一身海里的污秽就躺床上，你不愿意叫服务员来打扫，那已经够麻烦的了，拜托别再雪上加霜把我拖进你那全是病菌的沙盒子里去。”

“好好好还不行么，”Ben站起来的时候床垫里的弹簧发出一声响，他无精打采地晃进了浴室里，“你最近太好相处了我都忘了你老这样了。”

浴室的门一关上Hux就合上了笔记本，无力地靠在了椅背上，闭上眼睛，想象他们正在工作的样子。Ben就在他身后，一点不协调地、毫无章法地敲着字。电话响了，Ben接起来，开始和客户聊。传统意义上来说他并不是一个优秀的销售人员，但是他那股认真劲儿让他破坏力非凡，客户甚至在交易完成前都不知道他们买的是什么——必须得承认，这实在是太神奇了。

Hux想把以上一切都要回来，他总是用好几层公开的轻蔑来把对Ben的欣赏和认可给藏起来。他以为Ben够聪明，可以看透他的掩饰，能明白那其实都是在表达亲近。不过这也正是Hux总是孤身一人的原因：他拒人千里之外。他的父母，还有那些前男友都是这样被他疏远走的，他现在甚至都不费那个力气交朋友了。Ben的优势就体现在这里了——他们不是朋友，算不上。他们是同事，共用一个隔间，他们是被迫彼此相伴的，而不是说有一方自发地去接近另一方。

他之前居然以为他们能有更进一步的关系，真是荒唐。这个...假期不过是一场戏，Hux利用Ben来享受免费度假，Ben则利用Hux来给别人添堵，顺带逃避婚礼的筹备工作。现在，Hux终于看清楚了：一般都是他去邀请Ben吃午饭，对话也是都是由他发起的。Ben打电话的时候要去插一脚的总是Hux，是Hux一直开他玩笑挑发他，Ben从来都不回击。而且Ben总是暗示说自己不善于拒绝别人，可Hux就是没听进耳朵里去，所以Ben才宁愿拽着个一点都不喜欢的人去地球的另一边，也不愿意说‘我根本不想和这个婚礼扯上任何关系’。Ben可以尽情地抱怨，但是Hux从来没听他对任何人说过‘不’，这也大概就是他们总是拿到巨大的项目（←他们谁也不适任的那种，也许正导致了现在这一连串的荒唐事件）的原因吧。

Hux想起了Ben决定把他做掉的那一瞬间：一天晚上，他们都在加班，会议室的桌子上堆满了纸张，可怕的presentation就在第二天。那时Hux累得不行，饿得半死，还烦得要命。Ben那时正在对个什么东西特别固执，不记得了，总之Hux当场就炸了，他说Ben是遭人同情才被雇的，是从一群本科生里被捡出来的，一点工作经验没有，就是为了凑够新招员工的数量要求。他指责Ben工作缺乏原则，不够勤奋，不集中，还提到他的GPA只有个C。更糟糕的是，他说Ben永远都不会升职，也没有别的地方愿意雇他，现在看来这大概就是为什么Ben正在给Hux找一份新工作，而不是忙着给自己找了——要么他是真心不能，要么就是他觉得自己不行。

Hux伸手从小冰箱里拿出一小瓶威士忌，打开，然后咕咚咕咚地一口气喝了下去。

* * *

一小时之后，Finn和Rey如约在大厅等着他们，一起的还有Poe和一小撮Hux不认识的年轻人。Finn和Rey随着尤克里里音乐的节奏翩翩起舞，至少方圆五里内的每座建筑物里都在放这种音乐。Hux有好几年没进过夜店了，但是幸好他打包的时候带了一件有点正式的黑色衬衫。Ben还是平常的打扮：一件黑色叛逆摩托车俱乐部乐队的T恤[3]加牛仔裤，刚洗过的头发还是湿的。

Rey看见他们过来，表情一下高兴起来——她穿上高跟鞋几乎快有Hux高。“我们都到齐了吗？”她一边问一边点人头，满意了之后又说，“我们出发去阿拉莫阿那的Addiction[4]，我已经叫了车载我们去，但是你们回来就要自己回了，需要的话我这里有出租车的电话。”

Hux看见Poe就站在Finn旁边，一只手插在牛仔裤的裤兜里，另一只手则在玩手机。之前Hux都刻意不让自己好好看看他，现在可以让任由自己的视线去打量了。Poe的品味没的说——一件合身的西装马甲和一件看起来很新的衬衫，袖子卷到手臂上，头发的造型和前一天晚饭的时候一样。Ben对他从来都不多说，只提到他们两个原来是什么死对头，但是现在Hux能给这个只有脑内概念的人加上一张脸了，他觉得看上去还不错。

正在看手机的Poe抬起头，把Hux抓了个正着。Hux也不避开视线，Poe露出了一个小微笑。

“好了！全队出发！”Rey说着把大家都哄到了车上。

* * *

车上，Hux被挤在Ben和Poe中间，两边的膝盖都和人碰着。他还没想出来Ben的事应该怎么办，所以对于该问题他采取了对他一向惯用的，应对人生中所有问题的方法：完全无视。几乎所有人都在比手画脚地聊着，Poe也终于靠过来了一点对Hux说：“Benny跟我说你们两个是同事。”

“我没告诉过你。”Ben故意说，然后注意力又回到手机上。

Hux没理他，而是回答Poe说：“是的，没错。”

“他从没告诉过我你们具体是做什么的。”

Ben嘟囔到：“你从来没问过。”

“我们卖商用办公室器材。”Hux答到。

Poe礼貌地做了个感兴趣的疑问表情。“听起来很有趣。”

“并没有。”Ben插了一句。

“ _是_ 很有趣，”Hux说，他的语气已经有点不耐烦了，“主要是看你怎么看这份工作了。”

Ben完全没有上钩。Poe读空气地绕开了话题，问：“所以你是远渡重洋来美国卖办公用品了，啊？”

Hux轻轻地笑了几声。“不，我来是为了去东北大学的。”

“你在这边住在芝加哥，那你原来是在哪里呢？”

“伯明翰。”

Ben放下手机抬起头来。“我怎么不知道。”

“你从来没问过，”Hux原话奉还，然后注意力又回到Poe身上，“我听说你是个教社会科学的老师，这工作怎么样？”

Ben发出了个不愉快的声音，不过好像只有Hux听见了。Poe的表情一下就亮了，兴致勃勃地说起了他的学生们。

* * *

不出所料的，Addiction里又吵又拥挤，而且对Hux来说闪光灯太多了。出乎意料的，Rey给他们跟店里的酒保订了一个小VIP区，所以还可以忍。黑暗中，他早就搞不清楚爬梯进行到哪了，但是没关系，因为他正认真地参加着Poe的讨论。

Hux发现他是一个非常会说话的对话能手，和Ben完全不一样：Poe会问问题，Ben一般假装他没在听；Hux说了笑话Poe会笑，Ben会告诉Hux他有多蠢；Poe会认真地回复，Ben会把话题扯回到自己身上。

前两杯酒还是Hux自己买的，但是那之后，酒就开始迷之不断地出现在他手里。可能是Poe在给他买吧，或者也许是Ben。Hux四周看看，但是哪里都找不见Ben，所以应该不是Ben吧。他发誓Ben刚刚还坐在他旁边呢，大概还是噘着嘴，因为他想待在宾馆房间里或者海滩上。现在这个小休息区只有Hux和Poe两个人，其他人按理来说应该都在舞池里，但是Hux完全想象不出Ben跳舞的样子。他想亲眼看看，但是也没那么想，他还要和Poe继续聊呢。

Poe坐得很近，他们的大腿碰上了，靠近说话的时候，为了盖过音乐声，嘴唇时不时地碰到对方的耳朵。Poe闻起来有一点古龙水的味道，这一般来说不是Hux的菜——他更喜欢人们自己本身的味道——但是这香味还算适合他。Hux和Poe讲了大学生活，他养的猫，还有一点点他家的事，没多说什么，但还是比他告诉Ben的要多得多，因为Ben好像从来都对此不感兴趣。不过总的来说他还是负责听的那一个：Poe讲了他的比赛，他的教室，做一名飞行员的感觉，以及他如何攒钱买了一架小飞机。

最终，Hux还是问了：“所以你和Ben..ny之间发生了什么？”他低头看了眼自己的酒，发现它又满了。

Poe笑出了声，Hux发现他渐渐喜欢上了这个声音。“他没告诉你？”

Hux摇了摇头。

“如果他没告诉你的话，那很抱歉，我和你讲这事不合适。现在轮到你了：你们两个是真的...那个么...”他比划了个圈状的手势让Hux自己意会。

Hux翘起眉毛来，又喝了一大口酒，尝起来有点fruity，水果味，这个发现让他有点想傻笑，因为他自己也挺fruity的。（*也有疯的意思）

“怎么了？”Poe问他，嘴上挂着笑。

“没什么，”Hux回答到，“只是...”他四处张望了一下，这里只有他们两个，但他还是凑了过去对着Poe的耳朵轻轻说，“我们不是情侣。”

Poe吃惊地靠回了椅背上。“真的假的？”

Hux忽然大笑，差点把酒洒了。“他根本受不了我。我只是想要个免费的度假旅行，正好他也想，我不知道，和家人证明他有date吧，气你，大概吧。气所有人，你知道他这人的。”

“Well I’ll be damned.”（*=惊·怎么会这样）

“Poe _Damn_ -eron,”Hux说完就被自己逗乐了。

Poe还在朝他笑，一个完美的、露齿的微笑。“你知道你喝多了的时候很可爱吧。”

“说什么呢你，我明明一直都很可爱。”这下Hux知道自己喝醉了：他开始夸自己了，平时说自己都只能是些刻薄话的。

Poe咬了下嘴唇，然后说：“没错，我同意。”

Hux不笑了。

Poe把Hux手里的饮料拿开放到了前面的桌子上，然后挪近了一些，一只胳膊搭在椅背上。他的视线扫过Hux的嘴唇。Hux得眯起眼睛才能看清楚Poe——深色的头发和眼睛，英俊的相貌，再加上好男孩的气质，他是那种Hux会从远处欣赏，但永远没有勇气去搭话的类型；他觉得自己心跳漏了一拍。

Poe的手抚上了Hux的脸颊，他说：“我现在要吻你了，好吗？”

“好。”Hux回答说，还觉得有点不可置信。

Poe合上了他们嘴唇间的距离，十分轻柔，胡茬刮在脸上的感觉让Hux感到脊背一阵颤抖。他不想去想Ben，不想作对比，但是他就是忍不住——Ben的吻激烈而索取，Poe吻起来却很温柔，近乎虔诚。

Hux吻得有点忘我了，让大脑充满一片令人满足的空白。这仿佛持续了无限长的时间，喝醉了的Hux的时间观念把现实也给扭曲了。

也就是，直到Ben说：“Poe你 _他妈_ 在干什么！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释（长图注意流量）：http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/006x695Zjw1f6gtyfwcpaj30c81t7n66.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

一切来得那么突然，完全搞不清状况。前一秒，Hux还在和一个英俊无比且貌似对他有点意思的危地马拉社会科学老师亲热，下一秒他就这样了：在檀香山一家著名夜店的停车场里，看着他的同事和刚提到的这位老师把对方揍出翔。

Hux应该做点什么，他知道自己应该做点什么，但他真是打死也想象不到，自己的人生中居然会出现两个男的为他大打出手的时刻。所以最后他只有傻傻地站着，目瞪口呆，听着Poe费力地说些什么‘Benny你他妈给我淡定点！别瞎闹了！’

还听见Rey喊：“你们两个别打了！你们这毁的可是我的 _婚礼_ ！”她醉呼呼地拿着小手包不停地往Ben背上打，试图阻止他们。

然后就见Finn从店里飞奔出来劝架，将将闪过一记冲着他鼻子去的拳头。现在Rey在朝她的未婚夫大喊让他别掺和，接着Poe又大喊让他们两个都别掺和，同时Ben奋力地把Poe按在地上。

“我还以为你终于长大懂事了呢，你个臭混蛋。”Poe咬牙切齿地说。他使出一个单臂扼颈[1]，但Ben很轻松地就挣脱了——Hux不禁想这两个人是不是经常打架——可这也让Ben空当大开，脸颊那一片吃了一记肘击。

尽管发出了一声吓人的，像是什么东西碎了的声音，但看来这一下所带来的疼痛并没有影响到Ben，同样，他脸上逐渐散开的淤青也没能阻止他。“你不再对我干这种屎事儿我就停下。”

“这跟上次不一样！”Poe说。

“哪他妈不一样了，”Ben啐了一句，他正躺在地上，想用前臂来一个右勾拳，但被骑在他身上的Poe挡下了，“他是 _我的_ 男朋友。”

听到这里，Hux终于介入了：“Ben，你不是我的男朋友。”

他都没有用多大声说，然而这已经足以抓住Ben的注意力了——他盯着Hux，眼睛睁得老大，震惊，愤怒，受伤——盯了有好长一段时间，以至于没有躲过朝着他下巴去的上勾拳，头一下磕在了人行道上，两眼一黑。

“啊，惨了，”Poe说，他一边站起来一边甩甩手，“没想要把他打晕的。”

“他有被打得更惨的时候。”Finn接着说。

“他醒过来之后肯定会气炸的，”Rey说。三人组都低头看向Ben，完全不是关切的眼神，而是无奈地生着气。Hux在想Ben讲的那些他少年时代的疯狂的故事是不是都是真的，因为就连他的家人和最好的朋友都对他被KO一事无动于衷。Rey愤怒的凝视转向了Hux。“是真的么？”

Hux感到胃里一阵难以形容的难受与恐惧。他紧紧地攥着兜里的手机，快要把屏幕捏碎了。“我们只是同事，工作之外从来没一起出去玩过。”他停住了，现在酒醒了一些，说出下面的句子时仿佛能真实感到心里的疼痛。“他讨厌我。”

Hux不是很了解Rey，但是她脸上那震惊的受背叛的表情足以让他爬到人行道的底下永远不见天日。“所以你们，就怎么？想要个免费假期？檀香山之旅，记在家里的账上？骗我让我觉得我表哥终于找到了个好人，安顿下来了？”Hux不敢直视她的眼睛，她的声音越说越颤抖，“为什么？你们怎么能这么对我？对我们大家？”

Hux感到喉咙一阵紧，他发觉自己无力回答，除了盯着Ben失去意识、遍体鳞伤的身体，什么都做不了。

Rey又转向Poe。“还有你，”她每说一个词就要拿手包打一下Poe，以示强调，“你、为、什、么、又、”她推了一把，Poe踉跄地退了几步，双手护脸，“做、这种事？”

“好了，”Finn打断了她，“我们现在打个车，然后今晚就到此为止吧，好吗？明天还有一整天可以处理这事儿呢，而且是清醒地处理，有个大人样子。”

这话让Rey冷静下来了一点，至少她不再追着Poe拿小包打了。“好吧，”她说着打开包，从里面拿出手机，“但我发誓，如果你们中的任何一个——”她用手机指着Poe，然后又指向Hux，“——再干出什么危害这次婚礼的事，我就取消你们的预订然后早早地送你们走人。”

* * *

Ben在出租车的后座上恢复了意识。尽管他们四个都不愿意和他同坐一辆车，但最后还是没见识过Ben发怒的Hux抽中了下下签，剩下三个人另打车了。

‘欢迎来到我们家’，Rey一脸嘲讽地关上了车门，Hux的命运就这么定了。

Ben发出一声呻吟，然后嘟囔到：“我妈去哪了？”

“她在睡觉吧，”Hux说，他看着车窗外面，棕榈树和商店的霓虹灯招牌一个个地向后奔去，“已经很晚了。”

“哦，”Ben回应到，他用手背擦了擦脸颊，结果见血了，是刚才被Poe的拳头给弄裂了嘴唇，“操。”

Hux现在还有点醉，不能掩饰词句间的怨气。“反正她也不能把你从鼻青脸肿再给打回来。”

大概Ben是还没有完全清醒吧，因为他撅起嘴，说话的语气完全像个五岁小孩。“她亲亲就好了。”

“她怎么亲也不会让‘被踢出夜店’这事变好的，Ben。”

“别这么叫我。”

“叫你Ben么？那是你的名字。”

“但你不那么叫我，”然后有小声地跟了一句，“ _你_ 都是叫我Benjamin的。”

他坚持让Hux用全名称呼他，这又一次证明了Ben有多不在乎他。他以为他们的关系已经过了互称全名的阶段了，但谁让Hux都已经误会了他们的整个关系呢。

“所以你为什么那么做？”Ben轻声问，额头贴在窗户上，眼睛闭着。Hux不太确定他是指坦诚布公他们的假关系，还是指和Poe接吻。

不管是哪个，他都宁愿在一群同事的注视下手无寸铁地面对Phasma尖酸刻薄的语言攻击，也不愿意受这个对话的折磨。“我喝多了，你脑震荡，我们现在不谈这个。”

“那什么时候谈？”

“最好永远不谈。”他没留意，这句话就说出来了。但就在他说着的时候，Hux可以清楚地看到自己回到家，从无数等着他的工作邀请中选一个，辞掉现在的工作的情景。他可以忘记Ben和他一团糟的家庭肥皂剧，回归到他原本宁静的生活，再一次彻底孤身一人。

“好吧，”Ben说着，又拿袖子擦了擦脸上新出现的一道血迹。

* * *

“别碰我，”Ben疼得直吸气，Hux正伸手要用湿毛巾擦Ben血迹斑斑的脖子，被他一把打开了。

“你手的数量不足以让你在清理自己的同时还举一袋冰块敷脸，”Hux回击到，“所以给我好好坐下，让我帮你弄。”

Ben泄了气地坐在马桶盖上。他的伤没有刚才没灯的时候看着那么吓人：嘴唇已经止血，但是开始肿了，让他一直噘着的嘴更明显了；脸一侧一片黑紫色的淤青刚刚形成，颧骨上破了皮；脸颊上和手肘上星星点点地都是擦伤。Hux小时候从来没惹上过什么麻烦，但如果那时有惹上的话，他觉得应该和眼前的场景差不多。

“我能自己来。”Ben嘟囔着，想象不出，一个三十岁的男人，事不如己愿的时候可以如此轻易地就化身成一个小婴孩。

“你刚才还一恢复意识就马上问妈咪在哪呢。”Hux从他的洗漱品包里取出一片酒精消毒纸，擦了擦Ben脸上的破口。

Ben又疼得直抽气，脸皱成一团。“又不是第一次了，估计也不是最后一次。”

“那你为什么不从第一次开始讲呢，”Hux说，与其说这是个问题，不如说是个命令，尽管他也找不出Ben有什么非告诉他不可的理由。

“我为什么非告诉你不可。”

“行了吧，有点大人样。”Ben又噘嘴了——也许只是他嘴唇肿了之后太沉了——然后过了好久才回应到：“Poe就没有抢过我的毕业舞会舞伴。”

“什么？”Hux问，手悬停在Ben脸颊一带的上方。

“Poe就 _是_ 我毕业舞会的舞伴。然后是有人把他抢走了，”Ben艰难地做了个吞咽，没有看Hux的眼睛，“但那是我的错。”

“‘我以为Ben永远不会说的五个词’是什么。我选八百美元的‘Ben Solo懵懂的同性爱童年’，Alex。”（*[2]详注）

Ben无视了他，继续说：“小时候老是我们四个在一起，Rey，Finn，Poe，还有我。Rey和Finn一起去的毕业舞会，还用说么。所以我和Poe一起去也就理所当然的了，当时是想闹着玩的，我是说，其实不是闹着玩的，但是那时就是。”

“是脑震荡太严重了还是你成功创造了一个平行宇宙啊？”

Ben瞪了他一眼。“你就不能歇个五秒钟不讽刺人么？我正要告诉你很重要的东西呢。”

Hux处理好了Ben的脸，把酒精纸巾扔到一边，靠在洗手池上，咬着自己的舌头以免又说什么蠢话。

“Poe那时没出柜，至少他没跟我出柜，按理来说我应该能看出来的，应该，我不知道，多注意一下什么的。我们来了一整套毕业舞会流程，晚餐、交谊舞、傻傻的照片、一家家地爬梯。最后我们到了某个同学的家里，所有人都烂醉如泥。下一秒我反应过来的时候，就已经正在推开一扇门了，发现是个厕所，然后Poe在和一个什么叫Jake的混蛋亲热然后——操，我一下就气疯了。”

“因为你那时喜欢Poe，但是你不知道他是同性恋，还是...？”

“我不知道。我那时处理得不好——”

“看来有些事还是没有变。”Hux的语调里有点挖苦的意味，盖过了逐渐拼织起来的、现在来看再明显不过的事实——就算Ben自己没发现，他对Poe还有感觉。

Ben慢慢地放下冰袋站了起来，紧逼着站在水池边的Hux。Hux是经常一边想着Ben高大身材的好处一边做白日梦，但他以前从来没考虑过这事的坏处，那就是：他太吓人了。“去你的，Hux。我们之前还好好的，都是你，喝多了然后把我们给揭穿了。”有那么一瞬间Hux以为Ben要把他一拳打倒了，但Ben只是把冰袋扔进水池里，然后走出了浴室。

“你去哪？”Hux问，心里暗暗地责骂自己声音怎么听着那么着急。

“我爸妈住的套房，我要去睡他们的推拉床。”

Hux还想提醒他脑震荡的时候不要睡觉，但Ben已经走了。

* * *

第二天早上Hux的手机一阵大响，把他吵醒了，顺便也唤醒了原本潜伏着的宿醉，头隐隐作痛。他看都不看屏幕就按了接听，然后瞬间就后悔了。

“嗯嗯？”他招呼都不打，直接问到。

“你有两个选择，”Leia说，“要么给我滚下楼来帮忙，要么我直接把你飞回家。”

Hux从床上坐起来，掐了掐自己的鼻梁，他的大脑像想要逃离脑壳一样一阵阵钝痛。“Ben怎么样了？”

Leia哼了一声。“还是那副被打得惨兮兮的样子，‘谢谢’你啊。说真的，我可乐意出钱把你弄到离我的家人越远越好，但是现在火烧眉毛急缺人手，你来是不来？”

“给我一小时时间。”

“减半。”Leia说完就挂了。

* * *

举办宴会的地方和酒店大厅是连着的，Hux松了口气，这样就算是身处热带气候区，也能避开日照以及要刺穿头盖骨的阳光了。看见有个精美的玻璃瓶还有一小桌摆满各式面点、水果和果汁的自助餐等着他的时候，Hux都要感动哭了。Ben曾经跟他说过，‘Leia fucking Organa决不做半桶水的事’，Hux直到这一刻才真正相信他。

他饿得不行，吃了菠萝外加一个他不知道到底是什么口味的玛芬（因为他吃得太快了）来填饱肚子，然后大口喝咖啡的时候差点把舌头烫掉。

“你还好么？”旁边一个声音说，Hux又差点呛到。

也就只有Poe会在昨天晚上发生那种事之后还会来问Hux好不好了。别人都不给他好脸色看，对此Hux觉得很不公平，因为他根本就不认识这些人，但所有人都好像很了解他似的。而且，很显然，他新获得的声望也为人所熟知，一个骗子、劈腿的。这也很不公平，毕竟他可是自己向公司的伦理部门报告过自己的，就因为他的工作电脑上弹出了个黄网的页面。Hux从来都不觉得自己是什么好人，但他一直都是个诚实的人，看来那也是到这次为止了。

Poe的微笑有点不好意思——昨晚那事之后这是Hux第一次见他有点担忧的意思——他的脸上基本上没有伤，除了嘴旁边发红的淤青，藏在他永久性的胡茬下面。

“我没事，”Hux说，尽管他一点都不没事，“你呢？”

Poe又发出了那个富有魅力的笑声，他标志性的歪嘴笑，一点不受淤痕的影响。难怪Ben会为他倾倒呢。“也还凑合吧？”

Hux又抿了口咖啡，为自己省下了接话茬的麻烦。他们看着宴会大厅里闹闹哄哄的各种活动，雇来的人和家庭成员们一起，都在忙着为明天的活动做准备。Leia站在房间比较靠前的位置，用手里拿的写字板指挥着交通，像个指挥家，完全不像个已婚的老妇人。她还没发现Hux，谢天谢地，不过到处都不见Ben的身影，让他心头蒙上一层担忧。要是这是什么别的情况，Hux会叫他外号，嘲笑他被惯坏了，完全不用干一点活，就因为‘人家小Benny受伤了嘛’。

但这不是什么别的情况，Hux也就不能用他那些不领人情的笑话来把事情一带而过。

“Ben跟我说了，”Hux向Poe承认到，他又咽了一口咖啡，想让声音显得更自然，“...你们两个的事。”

“靠，”Poe回应到，手紧张地摸了下头发，“我不知道你之前不知道。”

“讲真，我也不知道我之前不知道。”

“我想也是，毕竟你们也不是真的在一起啊什么的。”

远处，Leia正对抱着个盒子走进来的Han喊话——“那不是放那儿的！”——Chewie跟在他后面，现在他们两个都掉头原路返回了。

“所以那我们就……”Poe挠挠脖子，开始说到。

“是啊，”Hux说，“最好还是别惹出更多麻烦了。”

“嗯，”Poe点了点头，准备要走了，然后又停下了说，“但是，你知道的，如果事情不顺，我们还是可以保持联系的。”

“当然，”Hux处于礼貌的本能回答到。Hux可不想做Poe的备胎，等Poe和他的前假男友谈掰了就来找他。又是一件今天让他感到不公平的事。

* * *

Hux完全不知道他们为什么要邀请他来参加彩排，除非Leia就是想要折磨他。今天一整天她都把他指挥得团团转，从帮着搭宣誓用的祭坛，到出于某些不可名状的原因让他去取一加仑番石榴汁，各种大小的事他都得干。这可真是……大概是有史以来他做什么事做得最卖力的一次了。

婚礼的场景还不是完全版——装饰祭坛用的鲜花还没到，海滩上尽是些无关人员慵懒地躺着，远处还能听到大声功放的摇滚乐。尽管如此，Rey和Finn还是趁等牧师来的这会儿，打着赤脚，在沙滩上练起了扭扭舞(*the Twist，比如低俗小说里那个)，无忧无虑地笑着。

Hux瘫倒在大厅后面一个的白色的折叠椅上，希望离Leia的余光所及的范围越远越好。他觉得自己就像一个无耻的偷窥者，一个偷渡的，但在被这些触手一样的黑暗的自我厌恶吞噬之前，他无意间看到Ben正大步地朝着沙滩跑下来，耳机挂在脖子上，被风吹乱的头发打在他挂彩的脸上。Hux赶紧从兜里拿出手机开始点点这看看那，以免等Ben过来的时候被迫要经历那不可避免的窘迫气氛的折磨。

尽管没抬头，他还是能几英尺之外就感受到Rey的不悦，但还好被Finn缓和了点：“你看起来就像是被人扔进了垃圾堆里了似的。”

Ben，面不改色心不跳地回了句：“至少我的身高能够得着洗手池。”

“真是服了。”Rey说到，空气中紧张的气氛也随之消散了。

Hux冒险瞄了一眼，看见Ben正和Finn和Rey两个人一起大笑着什么，这个过于情感充沛又乐于表达的Benny取代了Hux的那个有点害羞，又闷闷的Benjamin。这个想法让Hux感受到心里仿佛开了个洞，空荡荡的，这些年来他一直都不过是在享受物理上的近距离带来的好处罢了，还误以为那就是真正的亲近，其实他根本就一点都不了解Ben——Benny。

牧师终于到了。Leia给大家一一指导婚礼仪式的流程，他们都演练了一遍走红毯的流程——先是小Artie，六岁的花童；然后是BeeBee，负责拿戒指，可能三岁吧；接着是Lando和Chewie叔叔；再后面是Rey的好友Jessika，以及一个看起来很古板的人，大家都叫他Treepio先生。

上气不接下气的Poe从酒店的方向跑了下来，然后说：“抱歉，我来晚了。”

此时此刻就是那种，不可描述的，大家都能充分地、清楚地感觉到尴尬的气氛的场景，所有人都迷之安静下来，转过头去看Poe。Ben正在红毯的尽头等他，仍然没有对Hux的存在做出任何表示。

Ben和Poe相互看看，是那种‘我们一起经历过地狱又回来了但是我不记恨你’的眼神。就像《搏击俱乐部》一样，由暴力衍生出的亲近，但就Hux所知，他们两个心里可没住着个布拉德皮特样子的反社会第二人格。尽管前一天还在把对方打得鼻青脸肿，Ben还是伸出一只胳膊肘，Poe挽上，然后他们两个一起从红毯上走过去了，就经过Hux的旁边。

Hux年轻的时候，曾经认识一个男孩，他假装做Hux的朋友以坐在Hux旁边，这样他就能离喜欢的女孩子近一点了。Hux那之前从没有过许多（任何）朋友，他应该早点发现端倪的，那次经历不应该让他感到那么受伤，那么被利用了的。看着Ben和Poe（Poe是Finn的伴郎，Ben则是Rey的伴郎[3]）在走到祭坛分开的时候，互相给了对方一个‘不情愿但还算友好’的笑容的时候，Hux觉得现在的感觉和那时差不多。

都是假装的，Hux想，从一开始就是假装的。而且这还是Hux自己出的蠢主意，但他现在就算绞尽脑汁也想不起来，当初到底为什么觉得来这里这件事有那么重要。Hux连婚礼的颂词——不叫这个么？不管了——都听不下去，因为Ben _就在这里_ ，在他前面不到几英尺的地方，Hux什么都想不了了，除了他嘴唇的触感，他的身体，他的手，当时这些都是那么的 _真实_ 。

但其实那时就不是，从来就不是。

去他妈的Leia的规定，如果她就是想花钱把他飞回家，就让她花吧。Hux站起来离开了彩排现场，没有人跟上他。

* * *

‘欢乐时光’是好时光（*餐饮业晚上买酒的优惠时段叫happy hour）。Hux此时正在一个沙滩酒吧里猛喝Mai Thai，酒保能多快送上来一杯他就喝多快。他看着电视上正在播的体育类的竞赛，其中一个队选某项运动，又是扔又是踢又是打的，然后两边都有积分，看起来非常激烈。

天花板上柳条风扇[4]慢慢地旋转着，一股清甜的海风吹进半开放的酒吧里，Hux漫无目的地戳着已经有点湿了的餐巾纸，大拇指抹过玻璃杯上凝结的水滴。他现在觉得没那么受伤了。

“Jesus，原来你在这儿。”Ben在他身后什么地方说到。一只大手抓住了Hux的上臂。

“Jesus？你现在改叫我这个了？”Hux转过头去看Ben的时候，整个房间也跟着一起天旋地转，他在吧台座上夸张地歪了过去，差点从椅子上摔下来，但是Ben抓住了他，还一把把他扶正了，“这打折打得够狠的，你不觉得么？”

“走吧，我妈都气死了，咱们必须得出席晚餐。”Ben对酒保使了个眼色，一边从兜里掏出钱包来，他把信用卡从吧台上滑过去。

Hux根本没在听，思考大概还卡在‘打折’那里。“哦，哦，说起来，我想给你看个东西的。”

“现在就算了，Hux，我妈叫你——”

但是Hux已经在鼓捣他的手机了，他把免提打开，播放了手机里第一条语音留言。

一个男人的声音，字句清晰，非常专业，正在邀请Hux去参加面试，职位是卡车后车厢垫子[5]的销售。Hux又开始大笑了，人们都转过来看他。Ben草草地在收据上签了名，扔下笔，然后开始拉着Hux的胳膊肘把他往海滩上拽。

“卡车垫子！到底为什么会有人觉得我能去卖卡车垫子？简直像是有人编造了我的简历似的，”Hux一边跌跌撞撞地跟在Ben后面一边说，被拖着往前走，边走还边踢脚边的沙子。他放任手机继续播放下一条消息，这次是一个女人的声音，她正在解释为什么Hux会很 _适合_ 参加他们的管理人员培训项目。“这条还特意提到了我的 _管理经验_ ，真是太逗了，因为我根本就没有。”

“Hux，别闹了。”Ben说。

Hux寸步不让，字面上和引申义都占了，直到Ben拉也拉不动他。Ben停下，转过身来，尽管Ben现在有好几个头，却碰巧每一个都看起来气得不行，至少他还挺统一的。

消息继续播了下去，这次又是个女的，只是想跟他 _聊一聊_ 一个Target超市领班的职位。

“Target！是不是因为和他人近距离接触交流是我的大强项啊。”

Ben发出一声不耐烦的呻吟，然后弯下腰，抓住Hux的大腿，把他扛到了肩膀上。

“你干什——Benjamin你给我停下，放我下去！”Hux又是挣扎又是蹬腿，手机还在大声功放着，海滩巡逻员都开始盯上他们了。

在他挣扎的时候Ben也喊到：“关上你那该死的手机，要不我把他扔海里去。”Hux想要声音盖过他：“把我放下你丫个招风耳大混蛋，反正我本来就不该在这儿。”同时Ben也继续着：“我发誓，你之前是干过不少蠢事，但这次可真是我最糟糕的决——”然后Hux嚷到：“还不是因为你想把我炒掉！”

Ben不走了。

“Benjamin你 _他妈_ 把我放下！”

Ben把他放下了，而且动作不怎么温柔，Hux砰的一声摔在了沙子上。Ben低头惊愕地看着瘫在海滩上的Hux——至少有十几个人在看他们，除了傍晚大海的怒涛声以外一片寂静。“你刚说什么？”

“要不是你， _要不是你_ 一直都在努力让我被炒鱿鱼，哪还有这些破事？如果我早知道你觉得我的存在 _那么_ 难以忍受——”

Ben脸色一下白了，睁大了眼睛。“谁告诉你的？

“没人 _告诉_ 我，”Hux嘟囔到，从地上爬起来，掸了掸身上的沙子，“我不小心听到你和你妈的对话了。”

Ben的声音整个高了个八度。“你听到了？”

“听到你如何暗暗地厌恶并且几个月来都密谋做掉我？是啊，一个字都不差。”

“听我解释——”Ben开始说。

但是Hux已经在朝相反方向走了，他要远离酒店，远离这家酒吧，远离Ben。“没什么可解释的，等我们回去就有个HR部门的审讯等着我——”

“ _什么？_ ”Ben问到，追在Hux后面。

“你的一个招人的小伙伴居然有种去直接打电话给我们的雇主，要推荐信。Phasma终于等到期待已久的机会了，我跟你保证，我马上就会退出你的生活了。”

“但是——”

“没关系的，Ben。相信我，我理解你。”Ben停下了，嘴惊讶地张着，Hux有点笨拙地朝他挥挥手。“祝晚餐愉快，明天婚礼见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/mw690/006x695Zjw1f6j8zrx6pyj30c820g47o.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

Hux此时正在海滩上，看着日落，不幸的是，他慢慢地酒醒了。手机一直在响——Leia，大概正想要为他没给晚宴的彩排帮忙而训斥他一顿呢——他把手机调了静音之后就揣回了兜里。

几分钟后，身后传来了脚步声，越走越近，但是他并不怎么担心，因为现在大多数人都已经收拾收拾准备去吃完饭了。身后一排海边餐馆刚刚开始它们每天晚上的草裙舞表演，提基火炬[1]的橙光在迅速暗下来的海面上一闪一闪的。潮水渐渐涨了起来，逼上沙滩，每一道波浪都离Hux的脚趾越来越近。

一个身影在他旁边坐了下来，还伴着一声不快的闷哼，Hux看到是Han坐在他旁边的时候吓了一跳。

“你就不能带个椅子什么的么？”Han一边问一边递过一瓶啤酒。

Hux接了过来。“我又没在等什么人。”

“我们可是在等人，而且你最后也没来。”

这句回答出人意料地充满了谴责的意味，以至于尽管刚刚还看见Han笨手笨脚的样子，Hux现在觉得在他面前自己就像个小矮子。难怪Ben总是和他爸爸吵架呢，这个男人几个词就能把你噎到。“我很抱歉。”

Han有意地沉默了一阵，让Hux反思自己的过错。“你知道么，我们到还没过几分钟，我就开始听各种人给我讲那场纠纷了，所有人聊的话题都是这个。”

Hux想回答，但是对于接下来要听到的话，他也无法为自己辩护。

“这事除了让人遗憾什么都不是，”Han接着说，“我们都被别人不存在的恋爱关系闹出来的事把注意力吸引了去，却没有关注我们来到这里真正要庆祝的爱情。但我想这就是你们本来的是不是。”他看向Hux，然后露出了一个居然能既有些幽默又表达不满之情的微笑。

终于Hux能回答了。“无意冒犯，Solo先生，如果您过来是为了让我感到内疚，那今天您的妻子抢先十好几次——”

“你对每件事都要自作聪明地回一句么？你就不知道什么时候该闭嘴吗？”

Hux闭嘴了。

“总体来说，你看上去人还是不错的。不，我瞎说的，你看上去是个混蛋，但是我知道我儿子也是个差不多的混蛋，所以那会儿我还相信你们是在一起的时候，觉得你们两个还挺般配的。”

“谢谢夸奖？”Hux犹豫地说。

“总之我想要告诉你的是，我了解我儿子——”

“我也了解——”Hux想反对。

“天哪，孩子，我刚才说什么来着？”

“对不起，”Hux小声说到，他一边抠着啤酒瓶的标签，一边把光着的脚趾用力踩进冰冷的沙子里。

Han哼笑了一声，有那么一瞬间Hux仿佛看见了年轻时候的他，Ben那些荒诞的故事里讲到的那个无赖，那个总是能毫发无伤地用嘴炮逃过一劫的男人。“我了解我的儿子，我也了解我的妻子，前妻，同居人，管她现在叫我们什么呢。他们两个真的是一个模子里刻出来的，而且那还真他妈的是个怪人模子。我想说的就是，我完全不知道是怎么回事，从来都不知道，也从没想去知道过，但是我清楚一件事——”他来了个停顿，整理了一下思绪，Hux能隐约感觉到已经有很长一段时间没有人让他一次说这么多话了，“Ben还有Leia，他们的出发点总是好的，但是他们搞砸的时候比没搞砸的时候要多得多，相信我，你唯一能做的就是坐上他们的船，随着他们去。”

“好吧但我现在有点晕船了，所以我还是...”‘下去’听起来不太好（*get off有达到性高潮的意思），所以Hux的结论是，“算了。而且反正你的儿子也讨厌我。”

“那就是Organa-Skywalker家的人的特技了，孩子，”Han拿自己的酒瓶和Hux的碰了碰，“他们就擅长让你这么想。”

* * *

等Hux回到宾馆的时候，天已经黑了，不出所料，房间里一个人也没有。他拨开灯的开关，Ben的行李箱已经不在了，原本地毯上被那小山一样掖不进箱子里去的衣服所占据着，现在也只剩下了空荡荡的空间。Hux的东西没被人动过，一切就好像Ben从来没来过这里似的。

酒店标配的便签纸引起了Hux的注意，Ben潦草的字迹在上面写到： _我们得谈谈_ 。

Hux把它从那打便签纸上撕下来揉成了一团，然后一脸栽进床里，路上还顺便把纸团扔进了垃圾桶里。他太累了，没一会儿就睡着了。

大概过了几个小时，门被房卡刷开的声音，眼皮后面感到的短暂的一阵光亮，还有门再次关上时锁卡上的声音，把他从睡梦中唤醒了。Hux都不想费力睁开眼睛，可是无论如何也控制不住逐渐加快的心跳。

他感到床的一边陷下去了一块，还有脖子边一阵充满酒气的呼吸。“我们得谈~~~谈。”Ben的声音因为他尴尬的角度（挤在Hux的肩膀和枕头之间）而模糊不清，他的触碰不应该让Hux感到这么熟悉的。

“不要。”Hux回答到。

“你烂爆了。”（*You suck.）

“但我技术好。”（*But I do it well.当然说的是suck技术好）

“那我就不确定了。”

Hux用胳膊肘撑着坐起来，乱糟糟的头发挡了他的眼睛，太阳穴附近还一阵阵地疼。“你喝醉了，我们没什么可说的，快走。”

黑暗中，Ben的脸看起来比昨天晚上好那么一丁丁点，足以让Hux判断出他现在是真的在噘嘴，而不是什么因为Poe的拳头产生的副作用。Hux叹了口气，试图从床上起来，但是Ben一只巨型胳膊搂住了他的上半身，把他又拉了回来。

“别再来这套了，放我走——”Hux挣扎着，不停地用脚后跟踢Ben的小腿，但Ben还是紧紧地抱着他，还把脸埋进了Hux的脖颈那里，强行又搂又蹭。

“但是你好 _小只_ 啊，”Ben说，他的嘴唇轻轻地碰到Hux的皮肤，那感觉痒痒的，让Hux猛地一阵挣扎。“我都能把你压扁。”

“我才不 _小只_ ，我有——”Hux刚开始说，但实在想不出什么方法能让这个句子说出来不那么小孩子气。

“不，你就是，而且你还老气呼呼的，我们得谈谈。”

Hux不挣扎了，长长地叹了口气，真累。

“我原来生气的时候，我妈妈就是这么做的，”Ben说，“她抱着我，逼着我把事情说清楚，一直说到我感觉好一点儿了为止。”

“我现在除了人力资源部门之外不想跟任何人说话，那样我就能递上辞呈然后再也不用跟你说话了。”

“你真的这么想吗？

“当然是真的！还有我想回家，而且最重点的是...”他又继续挣扎了起来，“我想要你 _现在就放开我_ 。”

Ben抬起一只胳膊，Hux挣扎时的惯性让他直接滚下了床，在刮人的地毯上来了个硬着陆，摔得一口气没传上来。他盯着上方的天花板，问到：“你能不能别老这么突然放手？”

Ben一点一点挪到了床垫边上，低头看着趴在地上的Hux，几缕黑发散下来遮着他的脸。“你为什么总是想跑呢？”

Hux做了一个愤怒又无奈的姿势。“是你把我推跑的！你对我的 _工作_ 动手脚，我他妈还要靠它吃饭呢。你把我拉到这个什么破岛上，就为了让你的前男友嫉妒，我可不是你的玩具，Benjamin。”

“你刚才那串话里错误太多了我都不知道从哪说起。”

Hux自嘲地哼了一声，回答到：“哦，就好像你真能解释你这些年都暗暗地讨厌我，秘密计划做掉我，然后和你爱的人干起架来——”

“我爱的人是你。”

“把自己置于危险的境地，就为了，什么？一种都到了不健康的程度的嫉妒——”Hux停了下来，眨了眨眼。他举起手来掐了掐自己的鼻梁，闭上眼睛。他什么都没听见。他什么都没听见，刚才的事并没有发生，而他的心脏也没有以一分钟一英里的速度在他的胸腔里狂跳。他深深地、有些颤抖地吸了口气，然后才问：“你刚说什么？”

Ben脸悟在床垫里，说话的声音可怜兮兮的：“我是嫉妒Poe，不是嫉妒你。我想给你找份新工作，一份更好的工作，这样我就能约你出去了，而且如果你拒绝我的话我们也不会太尴尬。”

“你逗我的吧，”Hux说，更像是自言自语而不是在和Ben对话，“怎么会有这种事，这不是真的，怎么可能会那么蠢的人，那么幼稚，那么——”

“你说的都没错，所以我才觉得你应该不想和我交往，因为我实在太没用了。”

“可是，如果 _你_ 是个自我厌恶的傻瓜， _我_ 也是个自我厌恶的傻瓜，那谁来给我们掌舵啊？”

“我没有瞧不起自己，是你每天都跟我讲我有多糟糕的。”

Hux举起双臂，他真的受够了，然而这个手势的戏剧性的效果被他瘫在地上的姿势给抵消了。“我是在开玩笑啊！”

“听起来可从来都不像玩笑。”Ben小声说。

Hux瞪了他一眼。“所以就是这么回事对吧？你不跟我提意见，让我换个说话方式，也不想像个大人的样子来处理你对我的感情，而是把这些积累的不爽和愤怒都用作燃料，牟足了劲和亲爱的妈咪发泄，策划一个毁掉我人生的计划。”

“呃，听你这么一说确实——”

Hux感到一阵不适感，那是一种震惊和愤怒的糟糕组合。“求你了，Ben，你走吧。”

“但是——”

“出去！”

Ben弄出很大的声响下了床，还哼了一声。“这可全都是你的主意，如果你能按原计划走的话，这些破事就都不会有了。”

Hux坐起来，从床垫的一边冒出半个头看着另一边的Ben，尽管倒在宾馆的地板上给他造成了劣势，Hux还是尽力把全身的愤怒都汇集到面部表情上。“如果你一开始就跟我实话实说，我也就不会提出这么个计划了。”

有点措手不及，Ben问到：“为什么？”

“因为你说的对：如果你说要约我出去，我会拒绝的。”

Ben惊得张大了嘴，脸上闪过非常受伤的表情，但马上又被Hux所熟悉的无表情给遮过去了。“你知道么，我有那么一阵还相信你是真的 _想_ 和我一起来这里的，以为你终究是要和我在一起的，因为你喜欢我。但现在我懂了，你之前都只是在利用我，因为你就是这种人，我妈对你的评价一点不假。”

Ben步伐沉重地走到了宾馆房间的另一头，打开了门。Hux对着他离去的背影大喊：“是你在利用 _我_ ，Benjamin！”但是他已经不在了。

* * *

Hux的闹铃在一个早到毫无人道的时间响了，但其实没什么影响，因为他根本就没睡。大概五点多的时候他就已经放弃无谓的挣扎，干脆离开宾馆去买了杯咖啡，然后就坐在沙滩上。这个点儿没人来打扰他自怨自艾，没有Ben发来的信息，也没有面试电话。海滩空旷冷清，除了海浪有节奏地打在沙子上的声音之外一片寂静，只是偶尔有晨跑的人路过。

尽管清晨是如此的安宁，他心里还是不能感到一丝平静。

按掉闹铃，铃声和每天在家把他叫醒的是同一个，这不经意间又让Hux记起，有多少个早晨他醒来想的第一件事就是Ben。那种本梦半醒的时候，大脑还迷迷糊糊的不能好好过滤自己的想法，他在想他们午饭要吃什么，Ben会穿什么，他们应该聊什么，他今天又要怎么逗Ben笑。以及还有说不上是想法的，只是一种感觉：一种难以抑制的兴奋——他马上就要见到Ben了，并且已经细微地察觉到，他这一天最精彩的部分就将是能和Ben待在一起。他没有撒谎，如果Ben约他出去的话，那他大概真的会说‘不’。

然后他就会去找一份新工作，再跟他说‘好’。

Hux站起来，步履沉重地返回宾馆的方向，他现在已经习惯沙子了，都没想起来要擦。

* * *

“我们缺个引导员。”Leia说，声音艰难地透过刮大风的杂音从听筒那边传过来。

Hux的领口还是开的，领带绕在脖子上，今天已经比计划早了一个小时了。他把手机从耳边拿开，不爽地看了看屏幕才又贴回去。“关我什么事。”

“Brendol Jeremiah Hux，和我说话注意语气。”

“你又不是我妈。”

“如果我是你妈，我会把你培养得更好的。”Hux居然从她的声音里甄别出了一丝不情愿的宠爱的感觉，要么她今天开喝mimosas[2]比平时还早，要么就是过去和Hux耗在一起的那压力极大的二十四小时，导致他们之间形成了某种革命友谊。这太不现实了，因为他从小到大都没碰到过这么快就能和他破壁的人。

“我都不知道你到底站谁那边儿了。”

“我不想听你的借口，Brendol，我只需要你的配合。十分钟之后楼下见。”

Hux叹了口气。“我马上到。”

* * *

宴会前的这段时间一片混乱就像龙卷风，Leia掌握大权，Hux就是她的中尉。花来晚了；Rey正在楼上到处大喊找Jessika，可就是谁都不知道她在哪；本来宴会的菜单上是有三文鱼的，结果赶上了李斯特菌大爆发。不知什么时候，Hux的手上就多了个iPad，外加一副蓝牙耳机，然后在接下来的两个小时里就一直在努力为他们争取一只夏威夷烤猪来充当三文鱼的替代品，同时还得联络花店跟他们确认好送达时间，并且用别人的手机短信轰炸Jessika。

就在预定好客人入场时间的前一个小时，花店的人总算出现了，帮他们布置好祭坛。Hux也终于成功地搞定了那只猪还有Jessika，前者非常幸运地来自于阿拉莫阿那一位今天刚被取消了订单的屠夫，后者就在她的宾馆房间里，睡死在浴室的地板上。

“你他妈是谁啊？”Jessika口齿不清地说着，躺在白色的瓷砖上，眨了眨眼看着他，完全是宿醉状态，但幸好衣服还是完整的。

Hux发现，至少她之前吐的时候还是能瞄准目标的，然后帮她冲了马桶，接着又小心地把她扶正，让她靠着洗手池。“我是你最好的朋友的表哥的前假男友。”他往她手里塞了几篇阿司匹林，然后递过去一杯水。

她眯着眼睛看了看Hux。“啥。”

“我叫Hux。”

“噢，对哦，我记得你。你是和Benny亲热的那个。然后又和Poe。”她含着药片，喝了口水。

Hux对她露出了一个安慰性质的微笑，感觉更像是个怨气满满的冷笑就是了。“没错，就是我。”

她表示认可地点点头，说：“哥们儿，你厉害。”

他最后成功地把她赶进了伴娘的更衣室里。

* * *

等客人们陆陆续续来了的时候，下午的混乱也平息了下来，迎来一个美好的夜晚。海滩巡逻员让游客都避开划给他们的那片区域，就连海鸥们也好像在对即将到来的典礼表示尊敬。清风徐徐，天上没有一片云彩，尽管遇到这么多不顺，所有的一切现在却都...完美。地上铺着户外用的地毯，防止沙子给人造成麻烦。一排排的白色折叠椅整齐地摆放在红毯的两侧，祭坛就安置在大海前，装点着橙色和白色的木槿[3]以及星星点点的小彩灯。

Hux微笑着迎接第一个到来的家庭时才发现自己还戴着蓝牙耳机，赶快摘了揣进兜里。“请问是女方家属还是男方家属？”他一边递给他们一个小册子[4]一边问到。Hux从没想过度假时当别人的小弟居然会让他感到很欣慰，但是能把大脑切换到工作时的销售模式可真是帮了大忙，他可以完全忽略现处的情感危机了。

Hux成功地仅凭一己之力就在二十分钟之内把二十几个客人都安顿好在座位上。现在他终于要坐到自己的座位上时，小腿却突然被根拐杖敲了一下，他惊叫一声，咬住嘴唇才让自己没骂出脏话来，一低头，只见一个小老太太正抬头注视着他。她整张脸几乎都被眼镜遮上了，怎么看都至少有一千岁。

“请问您是哪方家属？”Hux问她，脸上的微笑极其僵硬。

她没回答，而是又用拐棍戳了戳他的肚子，一副狐疑的样子从眼镜后面看着他。“你是谁啊？”

“我叫Hux，我是——”

“那个捣乱的！”她恶狠狠地说。“这场骚乱都是你捣的鬼。”

Hux压低声音，以免其他的客人盯着他们看。“那想必您也看到了，我正在尽我所能地弥补过错。”

这个老奶奶把Hux上下打量了一番，批判性的目光审视着他。“我知道你，”她推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。“我能 _看见_ 真正的你。想要抚平我Benny受伤的心，光发小传单可远远不够。”

Hux咬着牙，试图递给她一个小册子。“您能不能告诉我您是——”

她推开了Hux的手，昂首从他身边走了过去，直接坐到了第一排，Rey的旁边。

* * *

客人们一到齐，Leia和Han就匆匆忙忙地从小丘上跑下来，Leia穿着一条十分衬她的飘逸长裙，Han则是一身皱巴巴的灰色西装，领带反打着。她二话不说把她那紫色的大包扔到了Hux手里，再把写字板和刚才还戴着的蓝牙耳机也堆到上面。“帮我看好。”

“好的女士。”Hux点了下头说到。经历了过去这几天，他觉得自己已经学会了和Leia · 全我管 · Organan最好的交流方式，那就是：不要说多余的话，她说什么你就一字不差地做什么。

“坐到最后去，然后帮我盯着点儿，要是看见什么走错了的或者看热闹的人离得太近你就过去处理一下。”

“好的女士。”

“典礼一结束我们就要照合影，所以我需要你第一个出去，只要一结束，你就赶紧给我去宴会那边，把收尾的准备工作都弄好。”

“好的女士。”

Leia好像有点被逗乐了，甚至可以说她的微笑里带有喜爱之情，她伸出手拍了拍Hux的脸。“Hux，你是个混蛋，但是你办事一流。”

“谢谢夸奖。”Hux真心诚意地回答到，这大概是有人跟他说过的最好的评价了。

Leia迈着小步沿红毯走到了第一排，Han跟着走过去的时候还拍了拍Hux的肩膀。尽管过去几天里发生了那么多戏剧性的事件，他们对Hux还是比起他的亲生父母对他要更友好、更热心。真遗憾，他以后再也没机会见他们了，说不好他已经开始慢慢喜欢上他们了呢，喜欢他们毫不顾忌的诚实，甚至他们有时过度的消极反抗态度。Ben的父母就像是这个迂腐世界里的一股清风——或许换个时间，换个地点，没准他们还能成为朋友呢。

Hux独占后面的一整排，他把Leia的东西放在旁边的空椅子上，拿出她的手机——手机在前面的夹层里，纸巾则在后面的夹层，Artie的备用吸入器[5]在前面的口袋里，钱包在前面靠中间的地方，这些他都知道，因为过去这两天他大把的时间都花在不停地，真的是不停地，在这个古老的皮制垃圾箱里挖东西了。他得帮她把手机调成静音，但那之前他还是瞄了一眼锁屏上显示的未读信息，发件人“Baby Benny”： _我也不知道好不好？再说已经晚了，我全搞砸了，他——_

文字到这里就断了。Hux看了好久，犹豫地四处张望了一圈，需要走红毯的人还没有到，只有Finn正在祭坛边上等着，而且还正在开心地和那个一棍子敲了Hux的小老太太聊天。Hux用大拇指划过屏幕解锁，接着出现了密码请求，他胡乱试了个Ben的生日，0525，打开了，接着手机就直接显示到了他们的聊天记录，他只看到了最底下的那么几条——

_9:13am_

_Leia:_ _下来给我们帮帮忙吧_

 _Ben:_ _帮什么_

 _Leia:_ _挂这些破东西_

 _Ben:_ _找个凳子踩着去_

 _Leia:_ _你在做什么_

 _Ben:_ _和_ _Chewie_ _一起看电视_

 _Ben: Hux_ _在么？_

 _Leia:_ _在_

 _Ben:_ _那我还是算了_

 _Ben:_ _对不起_

_11:41am_

_Leia: hut_ _怎么了_ _?_

_Leia: hux_

_Ben:_ _什么怎么了_

 _Leia:_ _四年了，你一直跟我讲你多讨厌他_

 _Leia:_ _‘哦，我改主意了现在我喜欢他’_

 _Ben:_ _说来话长了我以后再告诉你_

 _Leia:_ _我觉得你是真的喜欢_

 _Ben:_ _是啊，我确实喜欢过他_

 _Leia:_ _你为什么不告诉我_

 _Leia:_ _你知道就算他真的是你的_ _date_ _我也不会介意的_

 _Ben:_ _我知道_

 _Ben:_ _我只是觉得有点不自在，对不起_

 _Leia:_ _既然你真喜欢他那为什么还要搞这一出呢_

 _Ben:_ _我也不知道好不好？再说已经晚了，我全搞砸了，他再也不会跟我说话了_

—Hux赶在音乐响起来之前，把手机调成静音然后塞回了Leia的包里。

* * *

Artie穿着他的小蓝白西装，迈着庄严的步伐从红毯上走了过来，金色的头发用发油打理得刚刚好，但是他决心满满的目光告诉Hux，他正想着该用什么方法来搞出个乱子来。虽然Hux非常理解他的心情，他还是直直对上了Artie的大蓝眼睛，严肃地瞪了他一眼，然后又缓缓地摇头示意。Artie的眼睛一下睁大了，胖胖的小手一把伸进花篮里，迈起轻快的步伐，毫无章法地往红毯两边地撒花。

昨天Artie竟成功地在Hux眼皮底下从他口袋里偷走了一支钢笔，而且在他发现之前，钢笔就被Artie弄成了两半，墨水洒了一身。Hux哪也找不见他家长，只好把他拖到洗手间里，尽自己所能地帮他洗干净。只要Hux一问他为什么要这么干，Artie就会大喊‘BLEEP BLOOP’，然后像个小疯子一样地咯咯笑。

BeeBee是下一个，她穿着一条橙色边的白裙子，红头发卷在头顶上。一看到Hux，她就激动地深吸一口气，说：“Hux！”但是她口齿还不清，所以出来的是 _Huckth_ 。

Hux此时能清楚地意识到所有人都在看他，看着BeeBee忽然拐下了红毯朝他跑过来。他弯下腰，指了指不远处冲着她笑的Finn，小声说：“你看见那里的Finn叔叔了么？去把你的戒指送给他，好不好？”

就在钢笔事件不久之后，正忙着朝电话里的人大喊的Leia扑通一下把BeeBee丢进了他怀里，于是接下来的几个小时里Hux就干起了保姆的活儿，基本上就是Artie想要逃出宴会大厅，然后把BeeBee也抓上一起惹麻烦。往轻了说，那可真是……压力不小。

BeeBee终于倒腾着她肉肉的小腿走向了Finn，戒指固定在她手上粉色的垫子上。Finn拿起戒指的时候刚说了声‘谢谢你’，她就跑去找正站在祭坛另一侧的妈妈了，一路上头上的卷毛都一蹦一蹦的。

Lando和Chewie叔叔是下一个走红毯的，他们都衣冠整洁，穿着晚礼服。Lando路过的时候还朝Hux眨了下眼。今天早些时候，他们三个一起去吃的午饭，不过Hux觉得他更像是在看一场节目，Lando把Hux这些年间从Ben里听过的奇闻趣事都重新润色又讲了一遍，然后Chewie一阵一阵地发出咆哮式的大笑。

接下来是重重地靠在Threepio身上的Jessika，前者不知为何穿了一件金闪闪的晚礼服。他走得很慢，以一种窘迫的拖着脚的姿势走着，好弥补一下Jessika东倒西歪的步伐。尽管如此，她走过Hux的时候还是朝他做了个手枪的手势。[6]

Hux翘起二郎腿，双眼直视前方，准备好迎接下一对走红毯的嘉宾。只有当Ben和Poe从他旁边走过去之后，他才敢偷偷瞧了他们一眼，两个人穿着搭对的黑色晚礼服。和昨天一样，他们两个都没有对Hux做出任何表示，但是他不在乎，也绝没有去看一脸严肃地站在祭坛旁边的Ben，他双手搭在前面，看起来比他实际的样子更加成熟。

婚礼进行曲响起，在坐的人都坐得更直了，翘首想要看看Rey和Luke。她挽着父亲的手，朝客人们微笑着，身披流水般的象牙色婚纱，长长的裙裾拖在身后，一只手里握着一捧鲜花。然后她的目光与红毯另一头的Finn相遇了，那一刻她的笑容简直再幸福不过了——好像他们就是两个坠入爱河的小傻瓜，一起在海滩上玩玩而已。

当她沿着红毯向下走去时，Hux想起了昨天看见的Rey和Finn跳舞的样子。他把当时的场景和现在对比了一下，同一个地方，同样的人，真要说有什么区别的话那就是着装更好了。Hux想象中的婚姻一直都是件华而不实的事，但是眼前的情景是那么的...单纯，简单。

这才是婚礼应该有的样子，Hux想：不是某个全新世界的第一天，而是个穿上礼服，告诉大家你们已经深爱彼此的日子，告诉他们这只是你们相爱的长长的时间中再普通不过的一天罢了。

Rey亲吻了Luke的脸颊，把她手上的花束递给Ben，然后在祭坛旁边规定的位置站好，捧起Finn的双手。牧师开始讲话了，一些有关相互陪伴和家庭重要性的世俗的词句。Hux想自动把牧师的声音过滤掉，但是做不到，就在他刚刚才获得了伴侣和他一直渴望拥有的家庭，然而只要一回到大陆就必须撒手放弃的时候，他做不到。他必须得去面对空荡荡的公寓，面对人事部门的审问，还要面临和Ben断绝关系。

他看向Rey的右方，Ben就站在那里看着婚礼的进行，他的站姿让他显得高大、骄傲、耀眼的英俊。和他平时上班穿的单调乏味的西装不同，这身晚礼服非常适合他，阳光让他的肤色更加健康，还有点小风吹着他的头发。Hux注意到Ben的嘴唇微弱的颤动，他的眼睛蒙上一层薄薄的水雾，以及那双眼睛如何急匆匆地Hux这边瞥了一眼。他们继昨晚之后第一次对上彼此的目光，Hux不舒服地做了个吞咽的动作，试图保持呼吸顺畅，然后就不得不把注意力转移到别处，看什么也比看着自己在前方等着他的悲惨而孤独的结局要好。

Hux擦了擦眼睛，在仪式的剩余时间里都自己走神去了。

* * *

“你为什么就不能找Jessika来干这个呢？”Hux在Rey巨大的婚纱裙裾下面问到。新娘的更衣室里现在空空如也，只有他们两个，他拉了拉用圆珠笔标好记号的丝带，一只手里就有四根，然后在刮人的层层纱布下找它们对应的那根。他可真是怎么也想不到自己会有一天‘拜倒’在女人的裙底下，要是他母亲知道了她得有多骄傲啊。

“如果你还没发现的话就让我来告诉你，Jessika还醉着呢。”

“但她不是个火箭科学家什么的么？就算是喝多了的高端科学家也比我这个清醒的办公用品销售员更擅长系这个什么鞋带吧？”

“这叫 _绑裙尾_ 。[7]”她往后一抬脚，一鞋跟踹在了Hux的膝盖上。

Hux反击，掐了一下她的腿肚子，换来一声惊叫。“站稳了，不然我就把九号丝带和五号丝带绑在一起然后你就可以拖着一个攒纸团儿一样的群尾到处走了。”

Rey愤愤不平地哼了一声，等着他完成工作。Hux成功地把两根四号都系在了一起，然后开始从纱布里翻五号，等到他着手开始弄六号的时候，Rey用一种有点勉强的语气对他说：“你知道我们其实都挺喜欢你的，”Hux顿住了，手里握着六号丝带，又看见了一个不知干什么用的扣子，她接着说，“好吧，那是过去时，然后我们又不喜欢你了，然后我们现在又喜欢你了，因为Ben给我们讲了完整版的故事。”

“哦？”Hux问到，他想装作兴趣淡泊的样子但是惨烈地失败了。

“他喝多了，然后就证实了我们大家所有人的猜测，说他其实对你有感觉，但是现在搞砸了，不过你可能不像我们这样了解他，我们都知道他基本做什么都会搞砸，我们能做的只有接受他这一点。”

Hux叹了口气。“Rey，他企图炒我鱿鱼。”

“不对，他企图给你找个更好的工作，而不是给自己找，也 _不知道什么人_ 跟他说没有人愿意雇他。”

“这锅我不背，”Hux说，一边把两根六号系了个双结，“他本可以像个大一样处理这件事，直接跟我 _说清楚_ ，我们可以一起想办法。”

“所以你是想说，你会答应他咯？”Hux僵住了，幸好有个大裙摆现在遮着他，Rey见他不回答，便接着说，“别跟我撒谎， Brendol。如果Ben问你的时候能稍微...有策略点的话，你会给他一个机会么？”

Hux不知道该说什么。他坚持了那么久，现在就这么承认的话让他有点难以接受，更别提现在他正在他前假男友的表妹的裙摆下面。

他都能从语气中听到她发现真相时脸上得意的笑。“我的天哪，你对他也有感觉！”

Hux一把扯下头顶上的裙子，狠狠地瞪着前面落地镜里的Rey的映像。“你说的对，行了吧？我对Ben有感觉，有好多感觉，感觉太多了。”他觉得肩膀上原来那巨大的、难以承受的重量瞬间消失了，等他再呼吸的时候，感觉就有点像是他刚刚踏出檀香山机场的那一刻，第一口新鲜的热带空气。

Rey还在对着他笑，这可比前几天那个吓死人的鄙夷的表情要好多了。“所以你还在纠结什么？你喜欢他，他喜欢你，还有什么呢。”

Hux终于搞明白那个扣子是怎么回事了，他把一根丝带绕了上去。“你说得好像很简单似的。”

“因为就是很简单啊。”

“我们是同事。”

“要是Ben说得没错，你反正也马上要被炒了，而且有一百个工作岗位等着你。”

“Ben在生我的气。”

“你去找他说清楚他就不生气了。”

“Ben——”

“打住，不许再找借口了。这事整个就是你的主意，你比Ben恋爱经验更丰富，而且你们两个天生一对，现在赶紧给我闭嘴然后跟我表哥表白去。”她伸手指了指门。

“你说得对，”Hux说着站了起来，他再怎么系这个婚纱估计也就这样了。给你颁个 _差不多奖_ ，Ben会这么说，每次Hux半桶水地完成一项工作的时候他都这么说，简直是他的人生写照。“我得解决这个问题。”

Rey看了看手机，敲了条信息。“但你要先去家ABC商店给Leia买个充电器，她说她的找不到了。”

“八成是被埋在她那个垃圾压缩管道里了，她还管那东西叫包包呢。”

Rey又笑了。“我就看你敢不敢当着她的面说。”

* * *

烤猪，没问题；装饰，没问题；所有的红毯嘉宾都点过了，没问题；摄影师，没问题；DJ，没问题；畅饮吧台，没问题；然后， _谢天谢地_ ，所有客人都愉快地坐下了，没问题；Leia的手机在墙角充着电，没问题。

Hux深深地舒了口气。结束了，终于都结束了，他瘫倒在一个靠后面位置的椅子上，他被分到了儿童桌的座位，而且现在累得都懒得去给自己要杯喝的了。Artie和BeeBee正在给一本涂色书上色，完全无视他的存在。

房间的另一头，Ben正坐在红毯亲友的那一桌，服务员才刚开始上菜他就已经吃上了。Hux远远地看着他，想要和他打招呼，想要走过去然后把事情都说清楚，但是又...犹豫了。当然是因为考虑到婚礼了，要是他再干出什么毁掉宴会的事，Leia会当场要他的脑袋。这是唯一的原因，根本不是因为他被吓坏了，他才没有吓坏呢。

晚餐的大部分时间他都在阻止Artie抢BeeBee的吃的——他们爸妈都 _去哪了_ ？——完全是个未解之谜，Artie趁Hux不注意又向她的盘子发起了进攻。

一阵叉子敲击香槟被子的声音打断了他们的小打小闹，Hux抬起头，看见Ben站起来，一脸要赴死的表情，准备在全体亲友面前讲话。从远处看几乎察觉不到他脸上的淤青，但那意义不大，因为Hux十分肯定这间房里的每一个人就算看到了也都知道那些淤青是怎么来的。

“额，”Ben开始说了，他拿着麦克风紧张地笑了几声，“现在，呃，再装正式也有点搞笑，毕竟在座的大概有一半的人都曾经在某个时间点给我换过尿布。”

“我们不介意，”Lando从桌子的另一边说到，“你努把力应该还是能行的。”

Ben瞪了他一眼，大家都笑了。“谢谢你，Lando叔叔。总之，呃，我没写稿子，不过我应该写的，”他低头看桌子而不是直视听众，漫无目的地摆弄一个叉子，“但是我想说，就是，Rey和Finn都是我最好的朋友之一，我不能想象我的人生里没有他们会是什么样子。但是我想，我们小的时候，其实如果他们不从友谊那里再迈出一步，而是选择无视的话，对他们来说应该更简单，他们完全可以向对方隐藏自己的感情，不去冒险毁掉他们已有关系。我记得——”他看向桌子中央的Rey和Finn，冲他们露出了个半笑不笑的表情，“——对不住你们啦，我敬酒必须得先讲一个丢人的故事。”

Hux能看见Rey在对口型，’你敢’，另一边Finn则是笑了笑，并点头以示鼓励。

“有一天我生病了，那时我们，我不记得了，十四或者几岁的，然后我得借Rey的数学笔记。但是我那时没有去问她，而是直接就...拿走了，”他一边看着Rey一边说，还说每两个词就窘迫地笑一声，“然后她本子边上上画满了爱心，还有那种双描边的字母，F和R。”

Rey双手捂脸，Finn安慰性的拍了拍她的背。

“但是我嘛，你们都知道，是我，所以我完全不知道那是什么意思，”Ben继续说着，“我当时就， _FR_ _特么是个谁？_ ，但我还是有怀疑的，所以就做了个实验。我等了一周，然后有天我们放学回家的路上，我说：‘你喜欢Poe，是不是？’ 她当时脸上那表情，我现在回过头看，当然就是， _他超_ _gay_ _啊哥们_ ，但你们都知道的，我是最后一个认识到的人。”人们正给他一阵礼貌的‘在人讲笑话讲到中间时的笑声’的时候，他清了清嗓子，只有桌对面的Poe发出一阵爆笑。“于是第二周，我就说：‘你喜欢Finn。’”Ben终于抬起头来看观众了。“而这，就是我怎么知道她喜欢Finn的。她一下就 _炸_ 了，我们回来那一路，她都是，‘闭嘴，我才不喜欢他’，我就没张嘴啊，然后接着又是，‘我真的不喜欢他，你相信我的对吧？’然后，‘他是我最好的朋友，我当然不是那种喜欢他，我是说，我 _喜欢_ 他，但不是 _喜欢_ 他的那种喜欢他’。直到我们一直走回家，我一路都是完全安静，就听她在那里把自己越绕越深。”

“不过，这个故事有个悲剧性的结尾，因为还不到一年之后我就逮到他们在我的卧室里亲热。”大家又都笑了，Ben拿起他的酒杯，“我想说的是，从朋友到比朋友更进一步，这之间的跨越从来都不是那么简单的。那需要勇气，还有耐心，我们大多数人——”他看向了Hux，他们的目光又对上了，Ben的表情里充满了懊悔，他的声音有点不稳，“——我们大多数人都缺这两样。”他停顿了好长一段时间，长得Hux都有点受不了，然后又强迫自己露出微笑。“但是你们两个毫无疑问是具备这两点的，也正因如此，你们之间的爱情将永不动摇。”他举杯，然后说了结语：“敬Rey和Finn。”

Hux看见Leia用纸巾擦了擦眼角，Han伸出手把她揽进怀里。所有人都在鼓掌，等掌声终于平息下来，Poe接过话筒站了起来，BeeBee就贴在他大腿上——Hux疯狂地左顾右盼，她到底是怎么从他这里跑掉的——然后说：“Benny，你知道你那翻话我已经没法接了，所以我就简短点吧，”他看向Rey和Finn，“祝贺啊，guys，我爱你们两个。要不要来点音乐？”

* * *

Artie的爸爸妈妈离开的时候还向Hux道谢——幸好他们把Artie也带走了——而令Hux惊讶不已的是，他们还提到什么期待在感恩节的时候再见到你。传统舞蹈的环节已经结束了，Hux一连吞下三杯伏特加汤力，好让自己不那么紧张。

Ben在他的座位上玩着手机，大多数客人都在跳舞，Hux把空杯子放回吧台上，鼓起全部的勇气朝Ben的桌子走了过去。

“Benjamin。”他说着还局促地点了下头。

Ben抬起头来看着他，摆出一副天真又有点闷闷不乐的困惑脸。“Hux。”

Hux这辈子从没有问出过这样的句子：“请问，你是否愿意，我是说——”

Ben的表情顿时开朗起来，一边憋着笑一边幸灾乐祸地看Hux在那里挣扎。

“——完全柏拉图意义上的那种，如果你想要柏拉图式的话，不想也行，你来定——和我跳一支舞？”

Ben故意让Hux等着，多么可怕的几秒钟啊。最后，他说：“我不会跳舞。”

“好吧其实我也不会，但你看如果Maz都能去跳的话，我觉得我们还是没问题的。”

舞池里，Maz正同时与Lando和Chewie一起跳舞，音乐开始响起来之后她就没坐下过，拐杖完全被遗忘在桌旁了。

“那好吧。”Ben终于同意了。

他们一站到舞池中，就出现了‘谁的手放哪里’的状况，但最后还是Hux叹了口气，双手环上Ben的脖子。“搞得好像你真犹豫过似的。”

Ben的手搭在了Hux的胯上，就像中学舞会一样，要不是因为能再次触碰到Ben给他带来的巨大的满足感，Hux真的是全身心地厌恶这种活动。他们随着慢节奏的音乐摇摆，迷失在其他跳舞的人群当中，音乐声太大了，根本不适合说话。

但Hux还是忍不住了，他说：“所以，勇气和耐心？”

“我谷歌了婚礼祝酒词。”Ben回答到。

“你才没有。”

“闭嘴，”顿了一会儿，他又接着说，“你之前跟我说的是真心的么？如果我约你出去，你会拒绝？”

“那要看情况了。”

“看什么情况？”

“现在问我你就知道了。”

“Hux，”Ben开口说到，然后又偷偷地四处张望，走近了一步，要把Hux挤没了，双手在Hux的西装外套下面抚摸着他，最终放在了后腰上，他的身体巨大而且暖乎乎的。嘴唇轻轻擦过Hux的耳朵，他说：“有时间愿不愿意和我去约会？”

Hux的呼吸被困在了胸腔里，脊背上略过一阵颤抖。他的大脑拼命运转，哪怕只产出一盎司的毒舌来，能说出点什么机智的话，减轻一下此时此刻两人之间气氛的凝重程度也好啊，但是最后从他嘴里出来的只有：“好啊。”

Ben退回去了一点，脸上笑得开心极了，但他胜利的微笑没能坚持多久，就被一种更为阴暗的表情取代了；目光扫过Hux的嘴唇。他们几乎已经没有在做动作了，基本上只是站在舞池中央抱着对方，Hux张开嘴想要说些什么，但在他能说出来之前，Ben就吻了他。

一想到幸福，Hux就会想到小时候在圣诞节的早上醒来，想到炎热的夏日里赖着什么都不干，想到他每天中午和Ben吃午餐，但所有的那些与他现在所经历的比起来都瞬间相形见绌，一个再也没有谎言和耍脾气的恶作剧掩饰的吻，一个真实的吻，只因为他们想要这么做。

Hux的手指埋进了Ben的发丝里，他几乎要融化在Ben的怀里了，随着音乐摇摆着，放任自己尽情享受这真诚的时刻，沉浸在他对Ben的情感，还有Ben对他的情感之中。

然后他察觉到音乐声停下了，接着又清楚地感受到脖子后面一阵不祥的预感，他正被人看着。

他离开Ben的怀抱看了看四周，宴会上的每一位客人都在看着他们。

几米开外的地方，Rey喊到：“等死我们啦！”大家都跟着欢呼起来。

“我讨厌你的家人。”Hux告诉Ben说。

“相信我，我也讨厌他们。”Ben回到。

* * *

电梯门还没完全关上Ben就已经扑过来了，把Hux压在铺满镜子的墙上，在他脖子上由上至下留下一串轻吻。

“你妈妈会杀了我的。”Hux说。他现在动作受限，只能紧紧地抓着Ben西装的翻领。

“管她呢。”Ben在他喉咙边上小声说。

“我跟她说好了要留下帮忙清理会场的。”

“你已经够尽职尽责了，Hux，她不会介意的。”

“我们是在说同一个人么？因为我可是很确定——”

Ben又吻了过来迫使他闭上嘴，不管Hux脑袋里刚才有哪些愚蠢的想法，现在也都被这无比的幸福感所取代了。

电梯还差几层到达他们目的地的时候慢了下来，Ben不得不强迫自己松开Hux，紧紧握住身后的扶手，恶狠狠地瞪着控制板上那一长串按钮，就跟它们招惹了他一样。一对年轻的日本夫妇上了电梯，礼貌地笑了笑就赶快把注意力从两位一看就是刚尽情搞过的乘客身上转移开来。

时间的流逝慢得令人痛苦，Hux十分担心Ben手里握着的空心铜管的结构完整性。他觉得自己心跳仿佛漏了一拍，一瞬间所有的不真实感都向他袭来——他正在夏威夷，和Ben还有他的家人一起，嘴唇因为亲吻而肿着，鼻子和脸颊上被太阳晒得有点刺痛感，骨头里透着充实的忙碌带来的疲劳感，还有藏在这所有一切下面的，最要命的感觉：希望。等他回了家，他有能力面对工作上正等着他的任何事，他可以和Ben去约会，给Leia发他之前跟她提到的饼干蘸料[8]的菜谱，给Rey发他猫的照片。

可能是伏特加汤力的影响吧，忽然之间，他觉得世界好像再也不是原来那个孤独的地方了。

电梯到了他们那层，Ben抓起Hux的手，一把把他从电梯里拽了出去，一路拉过走廊，直到他开始无果地翻钱包找房卡的时候才松开手。Hux放任他挣扎了一会儿，交出了自己的房卡，Ben把卡胡乱塞进去，然后鲁莽地拿肩膀撞门，Hux都有点担心门框还好不好了，换一个门框到底需要多少钱呢？更要紧的是，他们要怎么解释？‘你们看，我们当时正急着去摸屌呢，太抱歉了。’

门终于开了，Ben揪着Hux的领带把他拽了进来，把门撞上，紧接就把Hux扔到了门上。

“这么饥渴？”Hux问到。

“闭嘴。”Ben低吼着，把Hux的西装外套从他肩膀上扒下来，任由它摊在地上。接下来被脱掉的是领带，但是解衬衫扣子的时候他就不耐烦了，又开始吻起Hux来，比之前吻得还要深，比原来那几次都更无保留。Ben对Hux的嘴唇又咬又亲，Hux忍不住发出一声呻吟，他能感觉到Ben正抵着他的嘴唇笑。Ben的双手抚过Hux的身体，停在大腿根处，轻轻地抬了一下，好让Hux用腿环住Ben的腰。

虽然平时Ben总是不顾Hux的意愿使用他的蛮力随意摆弄Hux，但这一刻Hux可是体会到了这力气的好处，他大概已经做了几年这样的白日梦了。Hux能感觉的Ben的勃起抵着他自己的，还被困在好几层正式服装底下。

“床。”Hux敦促到，Ben于是把Hux从门上拉开，抱着他走向床边，然后把他扔到了床垫上。他们动作麻利地褪下了其余的衣服，Hux只好好欣赏了两秒钟那阿多尼斯般的裸体，Ben就已经爬到Hux的两腿之间去了。他一路向下亲吻着Hux的髋部，然后又沿着他的阴茎舔了一道。

Hux的手伸进Ben的头发里，忍住一阵大声的呻吟。Ben那又大又火热的嘴包裹着他，那张平时总是在倾吐一些智障话的嘴，那张总是以漂亮的嘴唇和羞涩的笑容让Hux分神的嘴——哦天哪，他已经快要到了，这怎么可能呢。

他抓挠Ben的肩膀，催促他赶快上来。Ben明白了他的意思，又在Hux的身体上由下至上落下一串亲吻，最终又一次抵达了他的嘴唇，这真是， _操_ ，Hux明天肯定会看起来和Ben一样青一块紫一块了，空姐一定会觉得他们做了什么糟糕的事。

他们毫无阻力地摩擦着对方，Hux用手握住了他们两个，Ben的手又覆上了Hux的手，不一会儿他们就找到了合适的节奏。Ben在Hux的喉咙边上喘息着，腰上的浅浅的抽插动作简直要让Hux开始对天祈祷了。

上方Ben巨大的身躯突然紧绷了起来。“操，”他低吟一声之后射在了他们的拳头上和Hux的肚子上。Hux也猛吸一口气紧跟着他去了，一下射在了两人身体之间，之后还用手继续带他们度过余下的高潮。他人生中从未感到过如此强烈的宽慰感——既是身体上的，也是精神上的，是触碰存在本质的，总之就是...完全彻底的解脱。

Ben重重地倒在了他旁边，还没喘过来气，不带看的就用手到处摸他的裤衩，等找到了，就用它把两个人都擦干净，接着又把Hux蛮横地拉进了他瘦高又笨拙的怀里。Hux不满地嘀咕起来，已经困了，但也开始有点适应了Ben习惯性地对他身体随意摆弄。

“你可别想着以后也能这样。”

“好啦，知道了。”Ben说着又蹭了蹭Hux的肩膀，然后把他搂得更紧了。

* * *

“你知道我们这次会谈的原因吗？”Phasma问到。她穿的那件西装外套下面的垫肩更应该垫橄榄球运动服下面，有必要看起来这么威风凛凛么。

“说实话，一点头绪都没有。”Hux回答到。不止一位，而是 _两位_ 人力资源部的代表在Phasma旁边一边一个地坐着，公文包[9]里装满了硬皮薄文件簿，Hux猜那些大概是和解雇员工相关的文书。房间的一角还摆着个多层的档案盒。

尽管如此，Hux此时感到一身轻松，还有点晕眩，本就在门的另一边等着他，准备好了帮着Hux一起把桌子收拾干净然后请半天假来安慰他。说到'安慰'，Ben的原话其实是： _把你操到想不起来自己的名字。_

Hux趁着他们在旧金山转机的时候就已经开始答复几个招聘的电话了，下周他安排了四个面试，看起来都很有前景。倒不是说有哪个职位真的是比现在是往上走了的，但每一个都不比现在这个差多少就是了，Ben对他的工作追求就这种看法啊。

然而令他感到不安的是，Phasma此时并没有像Hux期待的那样目露凶光，没有那种终结掉Hux之后的得意的笑脸。相反，她不爽地从桌子那头滑过一张纸来。“我们决定任你为印刷媒体部门的销售总监。”

Hux读了读面前的这张纸，那是一封详细描述这个职位并且写明要涨薪不少的商业信函。他抬起头来看向Phasma，虽然对于眼下的情况他的问题可能有点抓错了重点：“所以，印刷媒体，是吧，一个完全不同的部门，离办公用品超远？”他的意思是离Ben很远。

她摇了摇头，只显露出一丁点儿对他升迁的赞许，其余的都被怨念的瓦砾层层埋住了，曾经的没骨气的小手下现在居然和她同级了。“在楼的另外一侧，你的办公室是间景观房，可以欣赏砖墙和垃圾桶若干。”

其中一个HR代表——一个看着就阿谀奉承的年轻人，Mitaka——插了进来：“我们清楚，您正在四处找新的工作，所以我们希望能通过这次升职让您留在本公司。人才流失是不必要的风险，我们希望您能考虑继续与我们共事。”

Phasma看那男孩的眼神就好像再要个两秒她就要把他打翻在地一样。

“我——”Hux刚要张嘴说，已经准备好不顾一切地接受这个提议，这样他就能赶快去告诉Ben，然后也许还会获得一个祝贺升职午休炮。但他打住了，处于某些荒唐的原因，Leia Organa令人生畏的威严形象（比喻意义上地）给他后脑勺上来了一掌，提醒他要懂得跟人交涉。“——这边也有一些条件，希望你们能够考虑。”

* * *

接下来的一整个小时里Hux都故意让Ben误以为他被解雇了。他们一言不发地走回小隔间的时候Hux还对Ben露出一副悲伤的表情，胳膊底下夹着压扁了的纸箱子。他们一起把Hux的东西打好了包，Ben指了指装满的箱子，问他：“需要我帮你拿到车上么？”

Hux耸耸肩，锁上他的吊顶柜。“不用，你把它捎到我的新办公室就好。”

“什么？”

“印刷部门。就在这栋楼的另一侧。”

Ben愣了一下，然后又问了一遍：“什么？”Hux再也憋不住那阵傻笑了，Ben看来终于明白了。“你可真是个 _大混蛋_ 。”

“楼角大间，上面应该有我的名牌。Brendol Hux，销售总监。”

“他妈的你还真升职了，太尼玛难以置信了。”

“下级，给我注意礼貌用语，我可不能容忍这样职业道德缺失的行为出现在我的办公场所里。”

“操你的。”

“我不反对。”

Ben瞬间红透了。

这天接下来的时间都在忙着交接工作之间恍惚地度过了，等到了五点的时候，Ben来到Hux的新办公室和他碰头，然后两个人又一起去找他们的车，跟过去五年里的每一天里一模一样。Ben仍旧远程启动了他那辆该死的宝马，唯一的区别，就是今天Ben问他：“想不想去吃个晚饭什么的？”

“去哪儿？”Hux靠在Ben的车上问到。

“我都行。”

“那家中餐馆怎么样？”

“你逗我的是吧。”

“啊？”

“他们家关门了，你记得吧？”

Hux摇摇头。“完全没印象。”

Ben无奈地叹了口气，打开车门，但在坐进去之前停下了，说：“哦，差点忘了，我妈说想邀请你下周去Artie的生日聚会。”

“我知道，”Hux告诉他，“她早上给我发邮件了。另外Rey说想让我们下周去她那儿帮她写感谢参加婚礼的贺卡，还有Han问我有时间的话愿不愿意助他偷溜进付费高尔夫球场，然后BeeBee的爸妈想让我去帮忙看孩子因为据他们称，她一直说我的事说个不停。”

Ben盯着他，都看呆了。“完了，你现在已经和他们一伙儿了。我反悔，我们肯定不行了——”

Hux用一个吻让他闭了嘴，然后Ben，这个一生中从没有轻率对待过任何事的人，把Hux压在了车上，吻得越来越来深，直到这个开始还很纯洁的吻彻底变成了一个堕落的吻。Hux觉得他这个举动还有更深的意味，可能是感激，或者什么Ben不能用言语表达的东西，意料之外的欣慰，因为Hux接受了Ben那令人抓狂的家庭，而他们也同样欢迎Hux加入。所有Ben看似支离破碎的自我认知此时都一片一片地拼合了起来，再没有哪一片需要被藏起来了，Hux爱它们全部，喜欢它们完整的样子，喜欢Ben的一切。Hux自己也享受着这种再也不用撒谎的感觉，不论是对自己还是对别人都不用了。他不用再忍受那些孤独的夜晚，也不用每天醒来时面对一张空空的床了。

Ben和他分开的时候，Hux说：“我们当然能行了， _达令_ 。”

“既然你这么坚持的话，”Ben一副为难的样子长叹一口气，尽管他的嘴角明显在忍着笑，“ _宝贝儿_ 。”

 

【全文完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/006x695Zjw1f6ra13iipfj30c84exe0u.jpg


End file.
